Finding Home Again
by Puckurt-VS-Kurtofsky
Summary: Lydia knows how Danny feels about Jackson and Erica sees the way Stiles looks at Derek. The girls threaten to kill them and their families if they don't leave town. Isaac finds out and on the day they are set to leave shows up with his bags packed and ready to go. 10 years later all three guys are werewolves and living in L.A. sharing a beach house. NC17/SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Teen Wolf AU. Danny, Isaac, Boyd, and Erica where in season 1 for this fic to work. Everything else is pretty much the same except for the season 2 added characters, for this fic they were already there in season 1. Think of the back story as a mash up of season 1 and 2. Jackson is a regular werewolf and not the Kanema, Lydia is the Kanema in this fic. It'll make sense as it goes along…

Lydia knows how Danny feels about Jackson and Erica sees the way Stiles looks at Derek. The girls threaten to kill them and their families if they don't leave town. Isaac finds out and on the day they are set to leave shows up with his bags packed and ready to go. 10 years later all three guys are werewolves and living in L.A. sharing a beach house. What happens when Derek and the pack come to L.A. for a much needed summer vacation?

**I have no idea where this came from but it's here and I have to get it out. I've been watching Teen Wolf ever since it came out but I just got into the writing part of the fandom. This is my first Teen Wolf multi-chapter story so I hope it turns out okay. I'm currently working on a one shot and I'm hoping to have that up soon. I also have a one shot/chapter story I've been working on as well. It's all one long document and not split into chapters and is currently around 20,000 words. I'm going to try to split it into chapters once it's done and then post it so you might be seeing that soon too. Hope you like this, enjoy!**

~! #$%^&!~

_Chapter 1_

_Prologue Part 1_

_Stiles and Danny enter the local diner and take a seat in a back booth right across from each other. Ever since Danny stumbled upon Jackson and Scott all wolfed out him and Stiles have become pretty good friends and have bonded over the fact that their best friends are werewolves._

_They both order sodas with a burger and fries and settle in to wait for Isaac. When Derek turned Erica, Isaac and Boyd Isaac kind of latched on to Stiles and Danny and to be honest nether boy minded because they like Isaac a lot. He's just like them in a way. He can be quiet and reserved just like Danny and he can also be hyper and funny just like Stiles._

_The diner door opens and the boys look up hoping for Isaac, instead Erica and Lydia walk in and strut right to where they are sitting. Hatred and distrust roll off of both boys in waves and it's completely matched by the girls._

_Stiles hates Erica because she tried to kill him behind Derek's back and the only reason she didn't succeed is because his dad come home just before she could rip his throat out, literally. Danny doesn't like Lydia because she's been dating the guy he loves, who also happens to be his best friend, for three years now._

_Lydia sits down right beside Danny and Erica practically smashes herself against Stiles' side. Stiles awkwardly moves over a bit and bites his lip. He's not ashamed to admit that Erica makes him nervous because she did actually try to kill him before and he knows she'll try again and again until she succeeds or gets herself killed._

"_Uh, not to be rude ladies but we're kind of waiting for Isaac to show up. Can you two find another table?" Danny asks._

_Lydia scoffs and crosses her arms. "You don't actually think we're here to eat do you. This place smell disgusting." She sneers._

_Danny scrunches up his forehead and sends stiles a quick glance. "Then what are you doing here? At our table?"_

_Lydia rolls her eyes and nods at Erica to take over. Erica turns to Stiles with a cruel smile on her face and Stiles feels himself cringe and turn away from her. Her mocking laughter rings in his ears and he closes his eyes and just wishes she would walk away. When he opens his eyes again Danny is staring at him with a question in his eyes._

_Before Stiles can answer him Erica finally informs them on why they are there. "Don't worry about Isaac, Derek called in a last minute training session with the werewolf boys so he won't be coming."_

"_Well thank you for letting us know. We'll see you at the next pack meeting." Stiles rushes to say._

_Erica growls at him lowly and Stiles has a sinking feeling that something bad is about to happen to him and Danny. "Now I know you're not stupid Stiles. Lydia and I are here because we have a proposition for you two." She says in a sickly sweet voice lined with venom._

_Stiles sighs because his worse fear has just been confirmed. "What?" he asks in defeat._

_Lydia and Erica smile like they just won the lottery. This is when Lydia takes over. "We want you and Danny to leave town. We want you gone. Completely. To never come back. I know for a fact that Danny's parents own a house in L.A. that they promised he could use any time he wanted. I want you two to go there or any actually. Just as long as you are out of Beacon hills forever, out of our lives forever. I don't care how you convince your parents or even if you have to run away in the end just as long as it gets done." She states like it's the simplest thing in the world._

_Danny's jaw drops a little and he stares at Stiles incredulously. Stiles sort of avoids his eyes and he knows something bad has happened before this little meeting. "Why the hell would we do that and why us? What the hell have me and Stiles done to either of you two?" he demands._

"_It's not anything you did it's just you in general. I've never really liked you and I know that you're in love with Jackson and I want you out of the picture for good. Jackson doesn't need you turning him into one of your kind." She sneers._

_Danny's and Stiles' jaws drop and they look at Lydia with shocked expressions. "My Kind? I'm gay not an alien. I'm just a guy who happens to like other guys and just because I have feelings for Jackson doesn't mean I would ever make a move or take him away from you. I'm not that type of person, if you make him happy then good for both of you. Why the hell are you doing this?" he demands again._

_Lydia sighs dramatically and rolls her eyes at Erica. "I. Do not. Like. You. That's the honest answer, I don't like you around and I want you gone. And that's exactly what's going to happen. Or I'll kill you and make it look like a random attack." She shrugs her shoulders and sits back in her seat like it's no big deal._

_Danny's in shock and he turns to Stiles to take over. To say something. These girls can't seriously think that Stiles and Danny are just going to pack up their lives and move thousands of miles away just because they tell them to do they?_

"_Why are you girls doing this? You know that me and Danny aren't a threat to either of you. Why do I even have to leave?" Stiles asks._

"_Oh please. You're just as bad as Danny. I see the way you look at Derek when he enters and exits a room. I can hear you heart skip a stupid beat every time he even turns in your direction. I can smell your arousal any time he does anything physical around you. You're pathetic and it's disgusting. Derek is never going to want you. He wants me, I'm his Mate and I'm going to be the Alpha female of the pack soon and I just don't want you around me or Derek." Erica states._

_Stiles sputters. "What the fuck is wrong with you two? Do you seriously think and and Danny are just going to up and leave and never come back or talk to anyone from here?"_

_Erica and Lydia nod like they are the dumbest people they have ever talked to. "Yes because if you don't we'll slowly kill off your family and then move on to your friends. If you're still around by the time everyone you love is dead then we'll just kill you and get it over with. We'll start with your dad and Danny's parents just to make sure you know we're serious. But then again, you already know I'm serious Stiles, don't you?" Erica asks sweetly._

_Danny's head whips around and he stares at him. "What? What is she talking about Stiles? What did she do?" he asks._

_Stiles swallows and looks out the window. "She tried to kill me about a month ago. she was seconds away from it but my dad came home. The kicker is that my dad actually wasn't supposed to be home but he forgot a file on the kitchen table and had to come home and grab it. Erica didn't know this and ran. My dad actually left seconds after her." He admits, his eyes never leaving Danny's. Trying to communicate that they mean every word they say._

_Danny studies Stiles before sighing in defeat and slumping back into his seat. He feels close to tears and from the way Stiles is avoiding looking at all of them he knows the other boy feels exactly the same way._

"_Fine, I'll do it. But I'm not doing it because you're threatening me; I'm doing it to keep my family and friends safe." Danny states._

_They all turn to Stiles and the boy just mutely nods his head. The girls beam at each other and then at the guys before standing and practically bouncing out of the diner chatting happily like nothing just happened._

_Stiles finally lets the tears begin to fall and he buries his head in his hands. Danny jumps up from his seat and moves over to Stiles and wraps his arms around the boy. Stiles buries his face in Danny's neck and Danny rests his chin atop Stiles' head. As Stiles cries into his chest Danny sheds his own tears above Stiles' head._

_**~! #$%^&!~**_

_The Sheriff blows out the breath he was holding and stares down at the letter in his hands. Stiles, his son, has been offered a full scholarship to a boarding school in California. James Williams' Academy is that name._

_He lifts his head and looks at his son sitting across the table at him. "You want to go to this school? In California?" he asks._

_Stiles nods. "Yeah, I've been looking into it for a while and curiously sent in an application. I didn't think they would let me in in the middle of the year but my grades are amazing and I got a perfect score on the entry exam test. This is an awesome thing dad, going to this school for the last two and a half years of high school will make sure I get into the college that I want. I could even go to Harvard if I attend this school, that's how exclusive it is. Plus, I actually won't even be alone." He adds._

_His dad's brow arches. "Don't even try to tell me Scott is going because no offense but that boy's grades is worse than mine were in high school."_

_Stiles smiles but it's a little on the sad side, not that his dad noticed or anything. "No, it's actually Danny. His grades are just as good as mine; we're both tied for first place as the number one. When they contacted the school about my grades they got Danny's instead because our scores are just about the same that they offered him a scholarship too. His parents have already said yes and with him going to be out there I think it would make it less scary."_

"_Where will you two be staying?" his dad asks._

_This is the hard part. "Danny's parents actually own a beach house out in Cali and because all the dorms are taken until the seniors graduate they said we could stay there. If we decide to move to the school when next year starts we can but for now we have to stay at the beach house."_

_His dad sighs again but Stiles knows he won because this sigh is more of an acceptance sigh and not an 'I really don't think it's a good idea' sigh. "I'm not too sure how I feel about you living all the way in California all by yourself but I know a good opportunity for you when I see it and this is definitely one of them. If I say yes do you promise to call me every single night for the first few weeks until I get use to you being gone?" he half asks half demands._

_Stiles smiles widely, trying to act excited and jumps up to hug his father. "Thank you so much dad, you have no idea how much this is going to change things." He whispers._

_**~! #$%^&!~**_

_Two days later Danny and Stiles finish loading the last of Stiles' things into the bed of Danny's truck before throwing the tarp over it. Stiles already said goodbye to his dad that morning before he left for work because he knew it would be too hard on his dad if he actually watched Stiles and Danny drive away. Danny said goodbye to his family the night before and actually slept over stiles' to help him pack._

"_Do you think they will be safe with us actually gone? You don't think Erica and Lydia would hurt anyone anyway?" Danny asks._

_Stiles sighs but shakes his head. "No, they hated us not our families and friends. They won't hurt anyone if we leave. Seeing us is what made them want to hurt the people we care about. With us not around they won't even think about our families or anything. They'll be safe."_

_Danny rubs the back of his neck and both boys turn when they hear the sound of feet pounding on sidewalk. Isaac turns the corner and jogs towards them with a book bag over his shoulder and carrying a large duffel._

"_Isaac? What are you doing here?" Stiles asks._

_Lydia and Erica came to Stiles the other night and warned him not to tell anyone that he and Danny were leaving because she knew that the pack would try to stop them and would probably look into the whole scholarship thing if they knew. Even though they didn't like it they did as they were told. They fed their parents some bullshit story about wanting to move on from Beacon Hills and to not tell anyone anything. If anyone asks to just tell them they needed to get away._

"_I'm not staying here if you two aren't going to be with me. Derek may be my Alpha but you guys are my family and I wouldn't be able to do it if you were gone. Please let me come with you, I don't need no fake scholarship; I'll take online school or something. My family has money I can buy a laptop or something." He babbles._

_Stiles wants to tell him no. Wants to tell him he belongs here with his Alpha and pack but he knows Isaac views him and Danny as more of his pack then he does the others. Most of the other's think he's weak because of the background he had with his father. They never really took the time to get to know the real Isaac._

_Stiles grins over at Danny and nods. "Yeah, you can come. I'm sure with Danny's computer skills we can get you into a local high school or something. The 'boarding school; we're attending is actually a local high school. You can go there with us."_

_Danny smiles for the first time in days and nods. He's actually glad Isaac's coming two because he's the third to their little trio and it wouldn't have been the same without him anyway. "Yeah, I'll take care of us. Don't worry about it."_

_Stiles opens the tarp on Danny's truck and lets Isaac through his bags in the back. "I'll buy more things once we get there. Most of my stuff at the house is all junk because my dad either ruined it or bought hand me downs." He explains when Danny and Stiles look at the bags and then back at him._

_The boys nod and close the tarp again. Stiles checks his watch and motions for everyone to get in the truck. "School is just starting and someone might come look for us soon so we have to leave now. We'll be out of town by the time anyone gets to our houses and they won't be able to track us down after that. My dad knows not to say anything to anyone no matter what."_

_Danny nods. "My parents too. I told them things were getting bad in school and I didn't want anyone to know where I was, even Jackson. I think they agreed because I always tell Jackson everything and the fact that I don't want him to know this makes my story that much more believable."_

"_I overheard Lydia and Erica talking about the threat and instantly knew I wanted to come with you so I've avoided Derek and the scenting stuff so that I could make a clean break. The smell of Alpha should be faint enough to wear he won't be able to follow us using it." Isaac throws in._

_The boys nod to each other and all climb into Danny's truck, touching from shoulder to shoulder to shoulder. They breath in the comfort as Danny starts his truck, pulls out of the drive way and heads straight out of town._

"_Hey Stiles, what about your jeep?" Isaac asks._

"_Dad says he's going to save up some money and ship it to me this summer." He explains as he looks back one more time at his childhood home._


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't expect the prologue to be this many chapters but I just want to explain what happened back then and how the boys got to the point where they'll be when the Present time starts. There will only be one more prologue part after this one and it'll be focused mostly on Isaac because it's important for a later point in the story. Oh and my OMC Riley…when I imagine him I imagine him to be Chord Overstreet but with shorter hair, not the floppy hair. I just love Chord's huge smile and I imagine him smiling at Isaac that way, lol. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

_Prologue Part 2A – A year after part 1_

_Stiles pulls his jeep into the driveway of their beach house and shuts it off. The entire beach house outer walls are glass so you can see into the house perfectly. The only rooms that are closed off are the back bedrooms which the boys chose for themselves when they first moved in._

_Sitting in his jeep now Stiles can see Danny and Isaac standing in the kitchen with a man. Stiles has a feeling he knows who it is and what they're doing here. He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. From the kitchen Isaac turns and smiles at him and he knows it's happening. He smiles back and gets out of the jeep and heads towards the house._

_He walks into the house and then into the kitchen. "Hey I'm Stiles. You must ne the Alpha in the next town over." He says._

_The man nods and holds his hand out to shake. "I am, name's Riley. Your friends here were telling me that you and Danny want the bite so that all three of you can be a pack. I'm cool with biting you as long as you want it but which one is going to be the Alpha?" he asks._

_Stiles smiles. "No one is actually going to be the Alpha, all three of us are equal, and we always have been, even with Isaac being a werewolf now and me and Danny still being human."_

_Riley furrows his brows. "Are you guys sure about that? When I bite either you, because you have more of a leadership vibe then Danny, I can add a little extra punch to the bite and when you wake up you'll be a little bit more, if you know what I mean. You won't be an Alpha in the sense of the word but the other two will turn to you when they need guidance and advice." He explains._

_Stiles thinks about it for a moment but still shakes his head. "I really appreciate the offer but we want to all be equal. We've been friends for a few years now and we pretty much know what we're all thinking and we know that no matter what we can turn to each other. Me having more power or whatever over them two will make everything weird and throw us off our rhythm. I hope this doesn't affect you giving us the bite."_

_Riley shakes his head. "No, I'll still give you the bite, who leads or doesn't lead in up to you three. I'm fine with whatever you guys decide."_

"_Cool. There's only one more thing to discuss. Not to be rude or anything, I know you're the one biting us, but once we turn we're not actually a part of your pack. We want to make sure that's very clear here. The three of us run alone sort to speak and we're not interested in joining an actual pack. We technically have a pack of our own but some things happened and we had to leave. I need to know that knowing all of this is okay with you." Stiles says while the other two nods._

_Riley looks hesitant but nods in the end. "I can't say I'm happy about that but because you are being honest with me up front I will agree to your terms. I'll give you the bite but I will not bond with you over it. It'll be just like as if an animal were to bite you and you healed from it. No bond or urge to follow your Alpha. Is that what you want?"_

_The boys nod. "Yes, that is exactly what we want. We honestly wouldn't be putting you in this position but we don't know any other Alpha's well enough to trust enough to do this. Asking someone we haven't known for almost a year could end badly. I trust you to keep your word on not bonding us to you and to not give me anything more than Danny."_

_Riley nods and smiles. "I've never seen or heard anything like this before." He admits._

"_What do you mean?" Isaac asks._

_Riley shrugs his shoulders and kind of shakes his head. "I don't know I've just never seen such a small group of friends who are willing to do this. You three seem to lean towards each other without even realizing it. You share little looks and know just what to say and when to say it. I've seen packs and even humans who share a close bond but nothing like you three at all. I'm doing this because I know once Stiles and Danny become wolves the bond you three have will be stronger than ever before and you could do things will it. Big things. You could help people, and when you're ready even start your own pack. It could be a pack of people just like you three, people who need a home and can find friends in each other like you have. I don't know your story but I know whatever it is that happened is what really brought you three closer. So…where are we doing this at?"_

_The boys blink from the sudden question after all of that. "Uh…we're doing it in Isaac's room since he's already a werewolf. We thought it would be easier to wake up in a room that will smell familiar to us." Danny answers._

_Riley motions for them to show him to the room and the boys nod before they turn towards the back of the house._

_Once in the bedroom Stiles and Danny settled on both ends of the king sized bed and leave the middle space open. Riley arches an eyebrow. "Uh…okay?" but he phrases it as a question._

_Stiles chuckles. "It's so that Isaac can lie between us while we're in the sleeping phase and he can be here when we wake up." He explains._

"_Ah…of course. Makes sense." Riley laughs. "Alright, I'm going to bite you in the wrists. I find that biting in the wrists is less painful then the side and heals faster making the change faster as well. You should sleep for about twelve hours instead of twenty four but you'll still be a werewolf when you wake up."_

_Stiles and Danny nod and Isaac moves off into the corner of the room so he doesn't try to attack Riley for biting his friends. Even though he's not their Alpha or Mated to either of them he still feels angry and sick when they get hurt or when someone hurts them. He knows they're only getting the bite but his wolf can't help but pace his mind and keep an eye on Riley to make sure he doesn't hurt them for real._

_Riley seems to understand because he sends Isaac a nod and a sympathetic smile. His wolf must sense Isaac's wolf's distress because he turns so that Isaac can see his mouth and the two boys on the bed clearly. He slowly and clearly brings Stiles' wrist up to his mouth and bites threw the skin cleanly._

_He holds the bite for a few seconds to make sure that it takes before pulling off and cleaning around the wound so it doesn't bleed out onto the bed. To Stiles' credit he doesn't make a single sound, the only change is that his breathing begins to become heavy as the venom from the bite starts to shoot up his arm and into his system._

_Riley lays Stiles' hand on the bed facing up so that air can get to the bite while it heals and moves aside so Isaac can come over and tend to his friend while he bites Danny._

_He does the exact same thing to Danny that he did to Stiles and steps back completely. Moving to stand by the door and watch Isaac make sure his friends are okay. Riley watches him cover them up as they both slip into the sleep phase before turning to face Riley._

_When Isaac turns to find Riley watching him he blushes and looks down instantly. "Uh…sorry. They're just all I have left and I wanted to make sure they were comfortable." He tries to explain while scratching the back of his neck nervously._

_Riley smiles. "I get it, I really do. I told you that you three have a bond like I've never seen before. I probably would have been surprised if you didn't tend to them the way you just did."_

_Isaac smiles at him again and checks to make sure Danny and Stiles are okay before turning back to Riley. "Why don't we go to the kitchen? I'll cook us some dinner if you'd like and we'll wait the first two or three hours just to make sure nothing goes wrong." He suggests, inadvertently thinking about Lydia and her turning into a Kanema instead of a wolf._

_Riley nods and leads the way back to the kitchen. He takes a seat at the counter island thing and Isaac moves to the fridge to pull out different ingredients. "How does steak and potatoes sound?" Isaac asks._

_Riley's stomach gives a loud growl and Isaac chuckles from inside the fridge. "That sounds like heaven." Riley admits with a small blush of his own._

"_Cool. It's about the only thing I know how to make. Stiles and Danny usually cook while I sneak bites of the food they're preparing." Isaac admits._

_Riley laughs and their eyes connect over the edge of the fridge door. Isaac ducks his head because he can begin to feel something building in his chest and he's not ready for it yet. He's still in high school, getting ready to graduate but still. He's not even sure how old Riley is._

"_So how old are you Riley?" he ends up blurting out. Smooth._

_Riley smiles. "I'm twenty two."_

_Isaac nods but he honestly surprised. He can't believe Riley is only four years older than him. Isaac himself just turned eighteen. "Wow, I would have never guessed. How did you become an Alpha so early?" he can't help but ask._

_Riley smiles sadly and looks out one of the many windows lining the house. If there was anyone walking by they would be able to see what the two guys were doing perfectly. The perks and drawbacks of living in a glass house. "My dad died when I was eighteen and my mom had already been gone for a few years so the Alpha was passed on to me when he passed."_

_Isaac moves to the stove and begins preparing the meal. "I'm sorry. My mom died when I was a kid too and my dad was very abusive to me. he was actually killed by an old pack mate by accident."_

"_Accident?" Riley asks._

_Isaac nods. "Yeah, a girl in our pack has weird DNA or something and when she was bit instead of turning she morphed into a Kanema, which is a lizard type creature. She was very out of control for a few weeks because no one knew it was her and she had no memory of the things she did when she was in her Kanema form. There was a storm and I ran away from home, my dad chased after me and the Kanama was out hunting at the time and my dad became her meal."_

"_I've heard legends about the Kanema but I've never met or seen one in person. Are they as ugly as they're said to be?"_

_Isaac laughs and nods his head. "Oh god yes, she is one of the ugliest things I've ever seen in Kanema form."_

_They spend the rest of the cooking time laughing and talking and taking turns checking on the guys. They sit at the island while they eat and every now and then their shoulders or legs would bump against each other. Isaac blushes every time and tries not to look up at Riley._

_He's heard about what it feels like to find a Mate but he never thought he would find his or even feel anything close to what he's beginning to feel now. They've been eating silently for a few minutes now and Isaac can't help but sneak a peek at Riley._

_He barely holds in his gasp when he finds Riley staring straight at him and his eyes are Alpha red. "What's wrong?" he asks._

_Riley growls lowly and moves towards Isaac slightly. Isaac's pulse skyrockets and his body reacts before his brain can even process what's happening. He shoots out of his seat and ends up backing himself into a window._

_Riley is slow to stand to his feet but once he's on them he's stalking towards Isaac and not stopping until their chests bump and slide together. "I can't." Riley says on an agonized whisper._

"_Can't what?" Isaac asks._

_Riley shakes his head trying to clear it but his wolf won't back down. It wants Isaac and it wants him now. Mate…is what's going through his mind over and over and his human side is still in shock of actually finding them._

"_I can't hold back anymore. Ever since I set my eyes on you when you opened the door I've wanting nothing more than to kiss you and find out how you taste. I need to. Can I?" he practically begs._

_Isaac really does gasp this time and his breath hitches up into his throat. His eyes are widen and he unconsciously licks his lips. He watches Riley's eyes following the movement and is kit with a sudden burst of want. "Yes. Please." He chokes out._

_Riley snarls and lunges forward. He seals their lips together and licks into Isaac's mouth. Isaac opens on a whimper and let's his tongue tangle with Riley's. Even though Riley's an Alpha he still let's Isaac explore his mouth just as much as he's exploring Isaac's._

_Suddenly there's a groan from Isaac's bedroom that has the guys breaking apart and sprinting towards the room._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Prologue Part 2B – Cont… from Part 2A_

_Isaac pushes open the door to his bedroom and bursts inside. Danny and Stiles have moved from the edges of the bed and are now pressed against each other from shoulder to shoulder. Isaac turns to Riley. "What's wrong with them?" he asks._

"_When you go through the change you get feverish, just like you would if you had the flu or something. Your skin feels scratchy and weird and can be very uncomfortable if someone were to touch you. We need to separate them again, they must be in the fever stage and just that little bit of shoulder touching can be very painful to them in the state that they're in. they're too into the change to actually wake up and move. We need to do it for them." He explains._

_Isaac nods and immediately heads over to Stiles. "Move Danny for me please." He says over his shoulder._

_They work on either side of the bed to move the guys back towards the edge. Isaac leaves the room to go and grab blankets and pillows. When he comes back he and Riley begin stacking them in between the two guys so that they can't touch each other again._

"_Touching blankets and pillows isn't as bad so they should be fine until they wake up from the change." Riley assures Isaac._

_Isaac nods but his eyes never leave his friends. He wants to actually make sure they are okay before he leaves the room again. if he's honest with himself he would be able to admit that he's afraid of what he'll do if he leaves this room again. he wants nothing more than to jump Riley right now and beg the man to take him but he can't._

_They live over an hour away from each other and there is no way Isaac is leaving his friends, especially now that they just got the bite themselves. Plus, neither Isaac nor his friends want to be a part of a pack because of what happened in their last one. They don't want to risk ruining anything or causing trouble._

_What happened with Lydia and Erica and their true feelings for certain members of the pack is just too hard to forget it all and find another pack. They can't do it, too afraid to be honest._

_Finally Isaac takes one last look before leaving the room and following Riley back out to the kitchen. To busy himself Isaac cleans up after dinner and puts all the dishes in the dish washer. Once that's all done and he has nothing more to stall with he takes a deep breath and looks up to meet Riley's eyes._

_Riley smiles softly at him. "We don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with. I should have been able to hold myself back and not done anything." He admits with a sheepish shrug._

_Isaac shakes his head. "No it's okay. I'm just a little scared and wary."_

"_Of what?"_

"_You're an Alpha of another pack and you live over an hour away. You know me and the guys aren't interested in joining another pack and I would never ask you to leave yours or move here or anything like that but I also can't just start something that's going to end. It will hurt too much when it does. I know what this feeling is that I'm feeling inside and if I get too attached I'll end up hurting my wolf when you leave."_

_Riley sighs and nods. "I know. That's why I've been trying to hold myself back all night. I know you guys don't want to be part of a pack and unless I die or turn down the position I'm stuck as Alpha of my own pack."_

_Isaac nods sadly and clenches his fists down by his side. He's trying to hold himself back because every word out of his and Riley's mouth is just making his wolf angry. He doesn't understand what Isaac doesn't just go with Riley or demand that he stay with them. Part of Isaac doesn't understand it either but he knows it's the right thing to do._

"_I guess I should head to the hotel to get a few hours of sleep. I'll come by in the morning to make sure that they are both changed and awake fully before I head back to my pack." Riley finally says._

_Isaac's head snaps up at the words of Riley leaving. "Why don't you just crash here tonight instead of paying for a hotel? There are two empty guest rooms right across from the guys' rooms at the back of the house." He rushes out._

_Riley smiles again but Isaac can tell he's about to be turned down. "I would love to stay here but I can't. I'm too emotionally charged right now and if I stay I might do something that neither of us can go back from." He moves towards the front door. "I'll be back in the morning or early afternoon to check on the guys." He says just as he slips out the door._

_Isaac watches his start down the beach towards the hotel a few 'city blocks' lengths down the beach. Riley gets to where he wouldn't be visible to human eyes before Isaac can't take it anymore and runs out after him._

"_Riley, wait!" he shouts. _

_Riley freezes in his steps and waits for Isaac to catch up. Isaac doesn't know what he's doing, all he knows is that he can't let Riley walk away. When he catches up he reaches out and grabs Riley's arm and spins him around to face him. "I'm sorry." He warns._

_Riley furrows his brows. "Sorry about what?" he asks._

_Isaac licks his lips. "I'm sorry I can't let you walk away." He says before he steps up into Riley's space and seals their lips together once again. he immediately licks at Riley's lips and silently begs for entrance._

_Riley moans and opens his mouth for Isaac. He tried so hard to walk away and resist the lure to Isaac but as soon as Isaac called his name and chased after him he knew he was done for. Even if he can only have Isaac for the few days that he's going to be in town he doesn't care. Isaac is his and he's going to have him for as long as he can._

_His hands grip Isaac's hips and he jerks the boy into his body. The erection tenting his jeans slams into Isaac's won erection and a deep growling moan is pulled from his body._

_Isaac rips his mouth away with a gasp and sucks in deep breathes of air. Kissing Riley is like nothing he's ever felt before and he could drown in those kisses. He moves his hands to his hips and removes Riley's hand and grips them in his own. He threads their fingers together and begins walking backwards back to the beach house, pulling Riley with him._

_Once back at the house without dropping Riley's hands he leads them to his room to check on Stiles and Danny one last time before shutting the door and heading to one of the guest rooms. He knows what he wants to do with Riley and he knows the guest rooms have supplies._

_Riley can smell the arousal and excitement coming off of Isaac and it only results in making his Alpha growl and pace the inner contours of his mind._

_Isaac pushes open the door to one of the guest rooms and pulls Riley inside. His heart is hammering in his chest and his pulse is racing. He licks his lips nervously and turns to Riley. "I know you said that we couldn't have anything between us because you're not staying and I won't go but I want it. I want to be with you for as long as you're going to be here. Now that I've met you and I've had a little taste I can't let you go without having it all. I just can't, I'm sorry." He nearly whimpers towards the end. His body is burning up and he's nearly delirious with the lust and passion zinging throughout his body._

_Riley breaths in deeply trying to think and gets hit with a huge blast of Isaac's sent. His wolf breaks through his mind barrier before he can stop him and his eyes glow red. He doesn't shift into Alpha form but his claws and teeth do extend and lengthen._

_He growls lowly and stalks towards Isaac. Isaac spins around from where he was facing the bed and his eyes grow wide when he takes in the state of Riley. His heart skips and beat but not out of fear. Isaac never thought he would find it hot to have someone wolfing out over him but watching Riley's red eyes just staring at him is something that has Isaac hard within seconds and throbbing in his jeans._

_He really does whimper then. He can't help it; the noise just slips out of his throat._

_Riley snarls then and literally rips Isaac's shirt right off of his body. Isaac shivers and arches into the air at the very short and slight scrape of Riley's nails across his chest._

_Isaac throws his head back and moans. He wants more, so much more. He's just not sure how to ask for it. He's already told Riley what he wants and he's not sure if he can ask for it again._

_Riley seems to sense this because he gently pushes Isaac down on the bed and crawls after him to straddle his hips. He begins thrusting up against him and growling out 'mine' over and over again._

_Isaac feels his orgasm coming on way too soon but there's nothing to do to stop it. Having Riley above him with glowing red eyes and thrusting against him has him crying out and cumming in his jeans. He gasps as he twitches constantly as his release floods the inside of his jeans._

_Riley's entire body shudders over top Isaac's and he collapses onto his chest. He shoves his nose in Isaac's neck and breathes in their combined scent and knows he's never going to get over that smell. He's going to wake up every single morning and want to breathe in that scent freshly and not be able and something pangs in his chest. He moves and rolls onto the bed beside Isaac._

_A sob suddenly climbs its way up his throat and out of his mouth before Isaac can stop it. He quickly covers his face and rolls over onto his stomach hoping that Riley didn't hear the noise too._

_He feels the bed shift and Riley presses his front to his back. He breathes in deeply and feels the reassuring weight of Riley moving with him. "What wrong? Do you regret what we just did?" Riley asks in a small voice._

_Isaac quickly shakes his head. "No, not at all. I just realized that you're my Mate and I'm not going to be able to be with you after you leave here. You said it yourself, you're leaving in a few days and after that I don't know when I'll see you. I can't go with you and you can't move your entire pack to me. Especially considering that you have kids and teens from your pack that attends school." He says brokenly._

_He doesn't regret what he and Riley just at all but it sucks now that he realizes that Riley is going to be leaving him. He never though he would find his Mate and now that he has he has this selfish feeling inside himself that wants to lock Riley up and keep him._

_Riley wraps his arms around Isaac and brings him even closer to his body. "No matter what happens these few days that I'm here or after I leave never forget that we belong together and that we'll find each other again. I'm not sure when but I know it will happen and we'll be ready for each other then. Not everything works out the first time around. Sometimes it takes a few tries to get something right. Just think about your friends. They both have someone that they love and left behind. Just because you all left in the first place doesn't mean that was the very last time you're ever going to see the people you left behind. Didn't you ever think about it that way when you guys first left?"_

_Isaac shakes his head and finally turns in Riley's arms. "No, to be honest, I haven't. when we left I'm pretty sure we all thought that was it. That once we left our home town we were never going to go back, and we aren't. Both Danny's parents and Stiles' dad come here to visit whenever they can and my parents are both dead. We never thought a trip home is worth three people that can easily come to us. Danny's parents always pay for Stiles' dad because he's the Sheriff and they want to do something nice for him." He says with a shrug._

_Riley chuckles and shakes his own head. "You guys really have it all figured out, don't you?" he teases._

_Isaac sighs. "We had to. The girls that ran them off really meant what they were saying and one of the girls actually already tried to kill Stiles before that. The only reason she didn't succeed is because his dad ended up forgetting a case file and came back home right before she could do it. Stiles would be dead today if his dad hadn't have needed to come home. When the girls made the threat Stiles knew one hundred percent that they meant every word and that him and Danny needed to leave before someone other than them got hurt."_

_Riley sighs. "I'm sorry this all happened to you guys. Pack mates are family, I can't imagine on of my pack mates threatening another pack member into leaving. Why did they do it?"_

"_Jealousy. Danny's been in love with his best friend almost their entire lives and his best friend's girlfriend didn't like that. Stiles was in love with our Alpha, who I'm pretty sure loved him too, and the other girl was angry about it. She wanted to be the female Alpha but knew out Alpha would never choose her is Stiles was around."_

"_It'll all work out. I can feel it." Riley says with determination._

_**~! #$%^&!~**_

_Three months later…_

_Isaac lets the tears flow freely down his face as Riley puts the last of his bags in the truck sitting in the beach houses driveway. It's been three months since he found Riley and he doesn't want to let him do._

_Riley was actually supposed to leave over two and a half months ago but he just couldn't pull himself away from Isaac. He wanted to learn everything he could about Isaac before he left him for however long they end up being apart._

_Riley turns to face Isaac with his own tears shinning in his eyes as well. He's come to love Isaac these last three months. With his whole heart. He truly doesn't want to leave but he's an Alpha and he has a pack to take care of and support. He's left his second in command in charge for too long and an Alpha needs to be close to his pack in order to be strong and safe. As much as he loves lying safe in Isaac's arms at night he knows that if they were attacked he would be killed easily and he doesn't want to leave Isaac in that way._

_He smiles softly and holds his arms open for Isaac to come to him. A sob leaves Isaac's throat and he breaks out of his two best friend's arms and runs into Riley's. He buries his face in Riley's neck and tries to breath as much of him in as he can._

_Riley pulls his head away and captures his lips in a bruising and passionate manner. He shoves his tongue straight into Isaac's mouth and sweeps the entire thing in order to take as much of his flavor as he can. When they separate for air they rest their foreheads together and just breathe in sync._

_Riley's phone goes off in his pocket and his sighs because he's knows it's time. Danny and Stiles slowly step forward and gently take Isaac from Riley. Isaac doesn't struggle but he does growl lightly because he's being taken from his Mate. Danny holds his shoulders and Stiles wraps his arms around his waist in case Isaac tries to chase the truck._

_Riley steps forward one more time and gives Isaac a last kiss before getting into the truck and shutting the door firmly. He gives Isaac one last once over trying to commit it to memory before smiling. "I love you Isaac, I really do and one day we're going to meet up again and get the chance to be together. Right now just isn't out time but I promise that I will find you again. no matter where you go or even if you stay here I will see you again and I'll claim you forever then. I promise." He says before starting the truck and pulling away before Isaac can answer._

_Isaac waist until he gets to the end of the road and his about to turn the corner before yelling, "I love you too Riley. You better find me or I'll you and kick your ass!"_

_The only response is a low chuckle in his ear and the honking of the truck as it gets further away._

_Isaac finally collapses against his friends and the three tumbles into the sand. "He'll find you again Isaac, I know he will." Danny says. Isaac can feel Stiles nod against his neck._

"_He better." He answers._


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter. I am going to try and keep updating fast because I already know what I want to happen in this story so I'm hoping to be able to write it out quickly and post it just as fast. At the end of this chapter is a list of the new pack members in Derek's pack and what celebrities I picture when I think of them, just to make it easier to visualize a face with each name. Hope you like who I picked. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

_Nine years after Prologue Part 2A&2B – Ten years all together…_

Present Day

_Derek Hale's Pack – Beacon Hills_

Derek growls as once again Lucas is tossed easily to the ground by Scott. He's been trying to train Lucas, his new wolf, for over three months now and the kids just not seeming to get it. Lucas Brandon was attacked and left for dead three towns over and Derek saved his life by giving him the bite and welcoming him into his pack to help him with the adjusting.

"What the hell is the problem Lucas? We've been doing the same shit for three months now and Scott's still about to put you on your ass. Why aren't you getting this down yet?" he roars.

Scott winces and Lucas drops his eyes to the ground. "I'm trying; I've never been a fighter so every time Scott comes at me my flight kicks in before my fight. Do I have to train, can't I be an Omega?" he asks in a small voice.

Derek sighs. His pack has expanded nicely and not every single member is a trained fighter but when Derek bit Lucas he felt it inside the boy but for some reason the boy is too afraid to embrace that side of him.

"Alright, we'll discontinue fight training for now but I still want to work with you on control and instinct. There's still a part of you that's afraid of your wolf and that's part of the reason why you flight instead of fight. You can go Scott; I'll take it from here."

Scott nods at them both and takes off through the woods and most likely back to Allison and their new born baby boy. They have three children already and they just welcomed their fourth about two months ago.

Derek gave Allison the bite the day after she graduated with the permission of her father. Chris Argent realized that his daughter was indeed in love with a werewolf and he couldn't stop her from being with him. Three months after the bite Allison found out she was two months pregnant and she and Scott have been trying to welcome as many kids into the world as they can. They both have always wanted a big family and because werewolves are naturally sexual beings they got started right away. They have seven year old Jason Stiles, five year old Courtney Kate, three year old Jasmine Laurel and two month old James Daniel Izaic (I Zay Ick).

Derek knows his pack misses their three runaway pack mates and because Scott and Allison are the only ones with kids so far they wanted to remember then and give their kids something from them. When Derek first heard Jason's middle name he cried for a week straight and his heart and wolf ached to just go out and search for Stiles until he found him.

When Stiles, Danny and Isaac just up and disappeared ten years ago no one knew what to do at first. No one actually believed it to be honest. No one thought they would run and no one even had any ideas on why they did.

After the shock wore off Derek ordered a search party and the pack spent the entire summer searching state after state and every single internet site they could think to come across. Nothing ever turned up and Isaac's scent was long gone by the time they were exhausted.

There was about a yearlong grieving period before anyone actually moved on. The girls were the first to move on and everyone figured it was because the guys had a stronger bond with their three missing friends then the girls actually did.

After graduation Lydia went off to college at Yale with Erica surprisingly joining her. After graduating from Yale both girls returned to Beacon Hills and the pack. Things seemed off with them but not enough for anyone to actually notice. Lydia has been trying to get back with Jackson ever since she returned but he's having none of it. A part of him broke when Danny left and he broke up with Lydia not soon after the guys disappeared.

Erica has been trying to get to Derek ever since she returned but the whole pack knows that Stiles is his true Mate and Derek just can't be with anyone else. In a fit of rage she attacked a kid in high school, Kyle, and forced Derek to change him or let him die. After punishing her he put her on probation and she's been there ever since. Even years later Derek can still feel her temper flair and has to have her wolf kept at bay. He knows there's something wrong with her but he doesn't know what it is and can't stop her from feeling it, until he can figure it out he keeps control of her mind enough to where she doesn't go out killing or hurting people.

Jackson's adoptive parents passed away about five years ago and left him everything. He used the money to rebuild Derek's house twice the size it was before and make it the official pack home. He rents his child home out to families on vacation and it's pretty much full all year long. About three years ago Jackson ran into a kid about to commit suicide and got the idea to start a charity for bullied kids and suicide victim's families. He founded it and has been doing it ever since.

Kyle, the boy Erica attacked, is actually one of Derek's strongest fighters outside of Jackson and Scott and is currently working with Chris Argent a few states over deal with a rogue werewolf pack that has no Alpha but keeps trying to change people and ends up killing them instead.

Boyd is the same as always. After he graduated high school, with Derek's permission, he went on a back packing trip through Europe and ending up finding his Mate Monique. They came back about two years ago and at both of their requests Derek changed her and welcomed her into the pack as Boyd's official Mate. Monique is currently six months pregnant with their twin girls.

There are five other pack mates. Billy, Kara, Aiden, Kat, and Casey.

Billy was the typical bad boy. He had the awesome but slightly annoying faux hawk hair, the black form fitting jeans with holes in random places, the studded belts that barely held up the jeans he was wearing, the leather jacket and tight undershirts, the converse shows, and the long chains hooked to his belt loops. Billy had an even worse brother, not look wise but attitude wise. He lived with his brother and his brother was heavy into dealing drugs, didn't listen to Billy when he tried to tell him to stop. Billy's brother tricked Billy into going on a job with him and Billy ended up being shot and left at the scene by his brother. Chris Argent just happened to be in town and heard the gun shots from a warehouse he was checking out. He found Billy and called Derek right away. Derek changed Billy in more ways than one; he gave him the bite and made him straighten up his life. Billy is currently visiting his best friend back in his home town.

Kara was in a car accident with her family when she was twelve, about five years ago. Her parents and brother were killed on site and she suffered an injury so great that as soon as the piece of car stuck in her body would have been pulled out she would have died instantly. Derek couldn't look a little girl in the eyes and kill her so he changed her instead. He pulled her into the woods and bit her, staying with her until the change took effect before pulling the car piece out of her body and letting her heal properly. She took to Scott and Allison nearly as soon as Derek brought her home.

Aiden was one of Jackson's suicide attempt victims. Aiden's parents were worried about Aiden so a little over a year ago they called Jackson's organization and asked if Jackson would come out and have a talk with Aiden. It was only a few towns over and when Jackson got there he smelt blood very heavily in the air. He called Derek and then broke into the home to get to Aiden in time. When Derek got there Aiden was barely holding on to his life and he had no choice but to change the young man because Jackson refused to let him die. When Aiden woke up Jackson explained what they were and offered Aiden a chance at a new life, a better one. As far as anyone knows Aiden left home earlier than normal kids and his parents didn't care as long as Aiden wanted to actually live life.

Kat is…well Kat is the meaning of dumb blonde. She's very whimsical and childish and fun but she's also very easy to upset. There are times where she can be very serious and mature and then there are times where you are trying to hold yourself back from laughing at her because she just said the dumbest thing you ever heard. Kat becoming a werewolf is honestly because of her dumb side. She was walking the forest listening to her IPod and dancing like she had now care in the world. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't watching where she was going. In all honesty she just tripped and fell onto a large stick sticking straight up out of the ground. Derek himself found her sputtering and coughing on her own blood and near death. Seeing Kat like that, in the middle of the woods, made him think of his sister and before he knew it the Alpha was taking over and biting the girl to save her. Derek's family is still a very tender subject and even thinking about them sometimes can set him off. Even though Kat won't ever take the place of Laura Derek has made it his mission to keep her safe.

Casey is the girl version of Isaac. She was very physically abused by both her parents and her father actually raped her several times. She had nowhere to run and no one to turn to. She called Jackson up herself and begged for help, told him the police wouldn't do anything because they were all friends of her dads. Missing Isaac and having Casey's story hit sort of close to home had him begging Derek to help her escape the pain. Derek surprised everyone by immediately agreeing. Derek threatened Casey's parents with death and then took Casey. He didn't even explain what was going on or who he was, he just took her. The only other surprising thing is that Casey took well to everything and wanted the bite almost as soon as she heard about it.

Sighing when he hears a rustling of leaves, it brings him back to the present and away from his thoughts of his pack and his missing pack mates and Mate. He half turns to face the approaching figure and smiles when he sees Jackson and Scott break through the trees and head towards him. Jackson and Scott have become pretty damn close since high school. Having both of their best friends and a pack mate leave without word brought them closer than anyone would have thought and they've stayed that way since.

"Hey Derek." Jackson says, he must have just gotten back from one of his many trips to the Suicide clinics around the near states.

"Hello Jackson. How's business?" he asks formally, just like he always does even though it annoys Jackson to no end.

Jackson rolls his eyes but a smile breaks out on his face. "Me and Scott have been talking about something's." He says vaguely.

Derek narrows his eyes at the two in front of him. "What things?" he asks against his better judgment.

Jackson and Scott share a smile before turning back to Derek. "We want the pack to take a family vacation." They say in unity.

Derek sighs because he knows this can't turn out well. "What kind of vacation?"

"A beach house vacation. We all need to get away and since there aren't any beaches around here we thought it would be a nice change compared to Beacon Hills."

Derek nods. "Alright, I'll agree to this. Where are we going?" he asks.

Jackson looks a little sad when he speaks. "My parents own a beach house in California. It's actually right down the road from Danny's parent's old beach house. They sold it years ago but my parents couldn't bear to part with theirs so I ended up getting it in their death. There is more than enough room for everyone."

Scott wraps an arm around Jackson's shoulders and pulls him close. "Are you sure you're going to be okay being so close to something that was connected to him?" Scott asks.

Jackson takes a deep breath and nods. "Yeah, I think I'll be okay. Honestly."

Derek nods and wraps both his second in commands up into his arms and holds them close. They all breathe in each other's scents and sink to the slightly damp forest floor, never once dropping their connected bodies.

**New Pack Members**

**Lucas – played by Austin Butler**

**Kyle – played by Max Adler**

**Monique – played by the woman who plays the guidance counselor in the real Teen Wolf Show, I do not know her name.**

**Billy – is actually the Billy from the show Jane By Design. I really love his character on that show and I thought he would be cool as a pack member. (hint* I may even bring Jane into the story later on) if you do not know who I am talking about just IMDB the show and his picture should be right next to his name.**

**Kara – played by Kay Panabaker(not sure if her last name is spelled right, lol) pronounced Car-A**

**Aiden – played by Grant Gustin**

**Kat – is actually Kat from Victorious. Just with like Billy I love her character on the show and I thought she would be a funny and goofy addition to the pack. Hair color and all, lol.**

**Casey – played by Demi Lavato**

**There may be more later on but for now them plus the original pack member and their kids is the entire pack. Everyone together adds up to 20 or so, give or take someone, lol.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I will warn you that the POV's will be switching between Stiles and the boys to Derek and the pack. It shouldn't be confusing because I will mark the switches but I just thought I should warn you.** **I was debating on where to leave this chapter off at so I decided on a little cliff hanger. Enjoy!**

**P.S. I cannot believe the amount of reviews and love I have been getting for this story. It is such an awesome feeling to get so many reviews and I thank everyone who takes the time to leave one. You have no idea how much your reviews make me want to type and update faster just so you can read even more sooner. Thank you! Truly.**

Chapter 5

Derek pulls his car into the driveway in front of Jackson's beach house, four cars pulling in behind him. He's nervous about this vacation because he doesn't know what's going to happen on it. He has this strange feeling inside him and he doesn't know how to describe it. He's hoping that it has nothing to do with anything dangerous because he really just wants a break from everything.

He opens the door of his car and steps out. The beach house in front of him is very nice but not nearly as nice as the all glass one they passed just down the road on their way here. The house in front of him looks more like a lake cabin style beach house instead of the open and airy ones that usually dot the coast in California.

Jackson steps up on Derek's right side and Scott on his left. The three men stand side by side and stare up at their home for the next two or three months. "There used to be a normal beach house standing here when my dad first bought it but he didn't like all of the windows and the fact that people might be watching him so he tore it down and put more of a cabin style house in its place. It looks weird, I know, but it's actually nice on the inside. Still feels beachy and homey." Jackson says.

"It'll be perfect." Allison says as she steps up next to Scott with the kids. Jackson gives her a small smile in thanks because she seems to get that this is a little hard on him.

"Alright, let's unload the cars and pick the rooms." Derek commands.

**~! #$%^&!~**

Stiles' rubs his eyes as he pads into the kitchen. He's wearing nothing but the swim trucks he passed out in last night. He heads to the fridge and begins pulling out eggs, bacon, milk, butter, and sausages. Isaac and Danny are still passed out in their rooms but Stiles knows that once the food gets to cooking they'll be up and sniffing around.

Stiles decides to make a large breakfast for the. He figures scrambled eggs; fried bacon and sausage, pancakes, toast and fruit should be enough for them.

About half way through cooking everything, sure enough, Danny and Isaac comes padding into the kitchen sticking their noses into the food. Stiles chuckles and swats at them. "Go sit at the table for a bit you vultures."

Danny and Isaac both pout but dutifully take a seat at the table. Isaac slides his chair so it against Danny's and then leans into him. Danny smiles and wraps his arm around Isaac's shoulder. Stiles watches them with his own smile and shakes his head fondly. Isaac and Danny have been his rocks the past ten years; he doesn't know what he would do without them.

Stiles sighs sadly and flips a pancake before setting it on the awaiting plate. Isaac and Danny watch as the sadness overtakes Stiles and the spatula he's holding falls to the counter.

Isaac and Danny are on their feet instantly and engulf Stiles in a hug from both sides. Stiles hasn't gotten like this in a long time and neither guy knows what set it off.

"Are you okay Stiles?" Isaac asks carefully.

Stiles turns in their arms and tries to bury his face in both their necks. He breathes in their combined scent and wishes he could still smell the pack on Isaac like he used to so long ago. Stiles used to secretly sniff Isaac's clothes when he washed them just so he could get a faint scent of Derek in his nose. After about four years the smell faded and that's when Stiles had his first break down.

"It's okay Stiles. Whatever it is you know you can tell us. We won't ever judge you." Danny assures.

Stiles sighs and pulls back to lean back against the counter. Danny reaches around him and finishes off the food before shutting everything off and waiting for stiles to speak. "I'm okay but sometimes I'm not. I know it's been ten years but for some reason I woke up this morning with a weird feeling inside of me and I don't know what it is or even how to describe it. All I know is that it's bringing all my memories back with it and the yearning to be with the pack and with D…Der…him." He avoids saying Derek's name because he knows once he does the tears are going to start falling and he doesn't want to have that kind of break down.

Isaac sighs and nuzzles into Stiles' neck. "It's okay to feel that way Stiles. I still feel that way too. Der…I mean he was my Alpha and there are times where I have to physically hold myself from running all the way back to Beacon Hills to him. I don't know if it's him actually trying to call me or my wolf wanting to be with its Alpha but it happens." He confesses.

Stiles sniffs. "How do you control yourself? How do you make the feelings go away?" he asks.

Isaac looks away and out the kitchen wall to the beach in front of them. "I remember. I sit down wherever I am or I go down to the beach and I remember all of the good times I head before we left home. I remember the pack trips, the pack runs, the school lunches consisting of holding Lydia and Jackson back from killing each other, I remember us three pulling pranks on Scott because he was being too sappy with Allison again, I remember the three of us hiding out in Stiles' room and pestering the hell out of Derek because we refused to come out. I just remember the good times, the times that bring a smile to my face. The hurt is never going to go completely away but it does lesson and it becomes easier to remember."

Stiles takes a deep breath and lets a small smile slip through as he does what Isaac tells him too. Danny lets his head fall onto Stiles' shoulder as he conjures up the image of Jackson's face for the first time in four years.

After several minutes and dried tear tracks Stiles and Danny come back to themselves and move to embrace Isaac. "Thank you." They breathe out.

Isaac pretends to push them away but he blushes and ducks his head because he knows the feeling you get after letting yourself remember. He doesn't just use the trick to remember the pack he does it to remember Riley as well. The feeling of relief and acceptance after remembering is an amazing feeling.

They all carry the plates of food to the kitchen table before taking the seats side by side, facing the beach and continuing their normal chatter and laughter. Things are lighter than they have been in a long time and even though the building feeling in Stiles doesn't go away it's better, more comfortable. Something Stiles can be happy to feel for once.

**~! #$%^&!~**

Derek stands on the back porch of the beach house with his arms crossed and his eyes trained on the ocean in front of him. The rest of the pack are finishing up putting their things away and then their supposed to split up for the day and just take in the city before meeting back at the house for dinner.

Allison and Scott are obviously sharing a room, Lydia tried to get a room with Jackson but he quickly shot her down and had Derek command her to share with Erica. Boyd and his Mate have their own room, the other girls in the pack took a room and the rest of the guys took the last room. Jackson, having originally taken the master bedroom, brought the air mattress up from the basement and took it and gave the bed to Derek. Derek doesn't mind sharing a room with Jackson because he doesn't snore and he's always quiet if he gets up first.

Even though Scott and Jackson have gotten very close over the years Derek and Jackson share a different bond because they both lost their real Mates. Derek and Scott are the only two who know that Danny is Jackson's true Mate. Even though Scott knows what it feels like to lose someone close to him he doesn't know what it feels like to physically and mentally lose ones Mate. It's a disconnection that Derek wouldn't wish on his worst enemy.

The back door slides open and Jackson steps up behind him. "I would like if you and Scott would walk down the beach with me while everyone else explores the city. I…uh…I want to walk past Danny's parent's beach house, just to be able to see it again. I would like it if you and Scott would be with Me." he asks hesitantly.

Derek smiles at him and pulls him close. Jackson buries his face in Derek's neck and lets the silent tears fall. He's been so strong for years now that he just wants to be able to let it out without being judges or seen by anyone other than Derek and Scott. he loves his pack, don't get him wrong, but only Derek and Scott are home to him. His other home isn't around anymore because they thought they needed to leave.

Jackson and Isaac had always been somewhat close ever since they were kids. Jackson came home from Lydia's a long time ago and found Isaac sitting on his sidewalk shivering and he instantly knew his dad had another episode. Jackson felt bad for the kid and let him spend the weekend at his house. He and Isaac may not have ever been friends at school but ever since that weekend Isaac spent just about every weekend at Jackson's or Danny's house with the both of them.

It took Jackson longer to like Stiles but as soon as Stiles stood up for himself to Jackson; Jackson knew they were more alike than they originally thought. They become even closer when Jackson realized that stiles had feelings for his Alpha and he promised to help Derek see Stiles in a new light.

Scott must have been able to sense Jackson's sadness because the back door opens again and Scott's arms wrap around Jackson's waist and his face is pressed into his neck.

The back door opens again and the men break apart to see Allison standing there smiling at them. "The rest of us are going to head out now. We've decided to meet back here around 6 for dinner but I'll be a little bit early since I'm the one cooking. I already have the food planned out so I'll do some shopping before I come back. Boyd and Monique have agreed to take the kids while I shop and come back to cook." She walks forward and kisses Scott on the cheek and gently rests her hands on Derek and Jackson's arms before turning and walking back into the house. The cars start up and head away from the house not even seconds later.

Jackson exhales and wipes his eyes. He looks down the beach where he can just see the outline of the glass beach house he loved so much as a kid when he used to vacation with Danny and his parent's. "Ready?" he asks.

The walk down the beach in relative silence, Jackson breaking it every now and again to tell them stories of when he was a kid and when he would visit the beach. There's a smile on his face that hasn't been there in a long time and Derek and Scott are content to just let him talk and reminisce.

The closer they get to the glass house the quieter Jackson seems to become and the more sad and small his stories become as well. None of them have even tried to look at the glass house looming in front of them yet because they're almost afraid of what they might find or see if they look at it.

The sound of a crashing door has their heads snapping over and staring at the glass house they were trying to avoid looking at.

All three simultaneously stop breathing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay, another fast chapter. I just love writing this story so much and I'm glad it's coming so quickly. Hope you like this chapter.**

Chapter 6

After the boys finish eating breakfast stiles offers to clean the kitchen while Danny and Isaac shower and get ready for a day of surfing. It's a hobby all three of them picked up and have gotten quite good at. They try and make a day of it any chance they get. Their work schedules don't always add up so the first chance they have at an off day they immediately think of surfing before anything else.

Once the kitchen is cleaned Stiles heads to his room to change into a different pair of swim trunks and tries to hurry Isaac and Danny along. Stiles is always impatient when it comes to surfing. He can't wait to get out on the waves and feel free. Surfing feels very close to running during the full moon. When Stiles has an itch to run he surfs instead because it's just a freeing and sometimes just as dangerous.

Stiles paces the living room impatiently as the guys take their sweet time getting ready. "Come on! How fucking long does it take to put a pair of swim trunks on?" he shouts towards the back of the house.

He can hear them snickering and growls as he stalks towards their rooms. He reaches Isaac's first and storms in, not at all caring that Isaac only has his towel wrapped around his waist. He's seen it before anyway. He snatches up the swim trunks sitting on the foot of his bed, grabs Isaac by the ear and wrenches him out of the room.

Isaac whimpers from the pull on his ear but shuffles along behind him as he makes his way to Danny's room.

Stiles kicks Danny's door open and tosses Isaac into the room and tosses him his swim trunks. Danny is already dressed but he's brushing his teeth. He raises an eyebrow at Isaac's naked form but doesn't comment as he spits toothpaste into his sink.

Stiles points to Isaac. "Get dressed, now." He turns to Danny. "Spit, gurgle, spit." He demands and crosses his arms impatiently while he waits for them to follow his orders.

Isaac and Danny smirk at each other but do as Stiles commanded. Once they are finished and ready to go they move to the middle of the room and stand side by side and face Stiles. Smirks clear on their face and wolf eyes on display.

Stiles quickly uncrosses his arms and lets his eyes flick towards the door. He knows they are not really mad at him, they never are, but they haven't played like this in a while and Stiles can feel his entire body tense in anticipation.

As soon as Isaac and Danny move to strike Stiles uses a burst of speed and flings himself out the door and breaks into a run towards the kitchen and front door.

Stiles just blasts through the front door and Danny grabs him around the waist. Stiles grunts as he's tossed to the ground and two werewolves crawl on top of him. Danny attacks his stomach and Isaac gets him under the arms.

Stiles gasps and starts wiggling around. "Fuck! Stop it you two. You're not in high school anymore!" he shouts at them.

Isaac laughs. "Who are you trying to kid, you're worse than we are. This is what you get for trying to rush us." he taunts.

"Oh yeah? Okay, if that's how you want to play." Stiles relaxes his body and immediately lets the wolf step forward. His fingernails become claws, his lips purse slightly as his fangs lengthen, his eye color changes to a vibrant green, and a deep growl erupts from his throat.

Danny and Isaac curse and scramble off of him. They move into crouching positions and let their wolves step forefront too. Stiles grins cheekily at them before turning and sprinting for the water. Danny and Isaac smile at each other before running after him and once again tackling him, only this time actually in the water.

Their laughter and snarls drift up the beach.

**~! #$%^&!~**

Derek nearly topples over when he first sees Stiles crash through the door of the glass beach house. It's been ten years since he last saw his Mate and to have him mere feet away has his breath catching and his knees just about giving out on him.

Jackson's reaction is very nearly the same as Derek's. His jaw drops open and he actually does trip over his feet. He goes to step forward towards Danny but his feet get stuck in the sand and down he goes.

All three guys watch as their long lost friends and for Derek and Jackson, their Mates, shift right in front of them. They tense up; waiting for a fight but all they get is Stiles' familiar banter and all of them taking off for the water.

"I can't believe it." Scott breathes. "Am I really seeing what I think I'm seeing? Are they really there?" he asks in awe.

Jackson gulps and Derek nods his head. "Yeah, they're there."

No one speaks as they watch the three men in the water grab a couple of surf boards from the beach and head out further to catch some waves. Even as they get further away they can hear the three guys talking and laughing and teasing each other.

"At least we know they left together now. They weren't alone all of these years, that's a good thing right?" Scott asks.

"Yeah it's a good thing but why did they leave in the first place? We never were able to figure that out." Derek says. He watches as Stiles' muscular back flexes and tenses with each of his movements and lets the age old familiar lust and love spread slowly throughout his body.

"I don't know but I'm sure as hell going to find out." Jackson growls and as he gets to his feet and starts stalking towards the water.

Derek surges forward, grabs Jackson's upper arms and hauls him back to them. "No, you can't. If we just go over to them and demand answers they'll run again as soon as they can. We can't risk it." He whispers furiously into Jackson's ear.

Jackson immediately slumps back into Derek's chest and whimpers. "Why did he leave me Derek?" he cries out.

Derek and Scott share a look over Jackson's head and come to a silent agreement. Derek holds Jackson close as he turns them and heads towards the road. Walking the beach back to the house might attract Stiles, Danny and Isaac's attention. "They live in a glass house. We'll come back once the sun goes down and do a little spying. You'll get to see Danny some more but Jackson we can't just sneak up on them and start demanding answers. We have no idea why they left and it could have been something very serious. We have to wait." He explains.

Jackson takes a deep breath and allows himself to be lead back to the house. He nods and steals one last look at Danny in the water before they get out of sight.

The walk back to the house is silent. Each man still reeling from seeing the other three after so many years of hoping and wishing and searching. "Are we going to tell the others?" Jackson asks, breaking the silence.

Scott looks to Derek. "No, not yet. We need to figure things out for ourselves first." Derek decides.

"What are we going to tell the pack?" Scott asks, not liking the idea of lying to Allison about anything.

Derek smirks at him, knowing exactly what he's thinking. "You can tell Allison, but only Allison. She said she'll be the first one home so tell her before anyone else gets back. and make sure she knows not to tell anyone else." He commands.

Scott nods. "Thanks Derek."

Derek simply nods and goes back to comforting Jackson, who keeps trying to sneak glances at the water even though you can't see Danny or the other two anymore. Derek leans forward and nips at Jackson's neck when he turns his head again. "Jackson stop, you're only making it harder on yourself. I told you we are coming back tonight. I promise you that, no matter what happens until then we are still coming back tonight to see them. Just try and stay calm until then. We don't need to worry the pack."

Jackson gives one last sniffle before pulling himself to his fullest height and nodding with determination. "Okay Alpha." He says.

Derek snorts and bumps against his shoulder. Even though he is the Alpha to them ever since Stiles, Danny and Isaac left they have come together more as friends and partners instead of Alpha and second in commands.

As they walk up to the house they once again become quiet and resigned. They cannot believe what they witnessed today. The whole idea of a vacation was to get everything off of their minds and relax and instead they find the three people they've been looking for for ten years.

Right before the door swings shut behind Derek he can't help but look back like Jackson was doing and wishing he can see Stiles still, in the water surfing. His body is tingling in anticipation with the thought of seeing him tonight and spying on him. Even though he makes him feel a little creepy he knows it'll be worth it, just like it was ten years ago when he used to watch Stiles every night until he went to bed. It was worth it then and it's still going to be worth it now.

**~! #$%^&!~**

Stiles collapses on his beach towel breathing heavy. The sun is slowly sinking in the sky and he feels tiredness seep into his bones. This feeling is what he loves about surfing. He hasn't been able to sleep these last few days and surfing has finally settled him and his mind down for a while.

This weird feeling he's been feeling is getting stronger and it's pulling his wolf towards something unknown yet familiar. Stiles knows this feeling but he can't seem to name it or remember when he felt it. The feeling is making is wolf stalk the boundaries of his mind and claw for a way out.

Even earlier when he shifted with Isaac and Danny he felt it. As he was running towards the water his wolf wanted him to turn around and run in the other direction, run towards something unknown.

Danny and Isaac flop down so close to him they are practically on top of him. Stiles chuckles and wraps both of his arms around them. These two guys are his life. He couldn't imagine where he would be today if they hadn't come with him, if they hadn't taken this journey with him. Even though he hates Lydia and Erica part of him wants to thank them for practically handing him two of the best friends he could ever ask for. He would die for these two guys and he wouldn't change anything about the last ten years except maybe having his Mate share it with him.

Danny nuzzles into his neck and huffs a breath out. "I'm hungry." He whines.

Stiles rolls his eyes but can't help but grin. "Am I your guys' personal cook? Is that why you two keep me around?" he teases.

Isaac hums his agreement and Stiles whacks him in the stomach. "I was agreeing to being hungry, I swear!" he lies.

Stiles pretends to feel put out and sighs dramatically. "I guess I can make you tow dinner. You haven't eaten since this morning. Can't have you two starving and dying. I can't have my pretty self going to jail."

Danny and Isaac bust out laughing and Stiles mock scowls. "Whatever, I don't love you either. Get off me." he pouts.

Danny and Isaac roll into him and nuzzle against him. He resists it for a few minutes but finally gives in with a sigh and nuzzles them both back. "Come on, I'll make steak and whatever else you two want for dinner."

The three of them stand as one and walk back to the glass house laughing and shoving each other along the way. Its few moments like these when they feel like teenagers again and can smile with ease. It doesn't matter about what's lurking about because they have each other and that's better than not having anyone at all.


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is long for me. I just didn't know where to end it at. It's kind of a lot of talking, just some heart to heart between the boys and I just couldn't find a place to cut it off at. Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Derek, Scott, and Jackson wait until the house settles down and everyone heads to their respective rooms. Scott kisses Allison quickly on the lips before following Jackson and Derek out the back door and down to the beach.

"How are we going to do this?" Scott asks. "If all three of them are werewolves they will be able to scent and hear us as soon as we get close enough."

Derek shakes his head. "No, they are surrounded by their home and they will be inside. As long as we stay in the shadows and don't talk we should be fine. As Alpha I can keep your wolves calm enough to be able to go undetected. We have to do this my way or we could ruin this. They cannot know we're here yet." He demands.

Jackson and Scott both nod. "Okay Derek. It just all seems to unrealistic and stalkerish. I want to know what they've been up to and what they're like now but I'm just afraid of what will happen if they sense us." Scott admits.

Jackson growls and his eyes flash briefly. "I want them to see me. I want to march right up to Danny and demand to know why my best friend left me without so much as a word and why in the hell he let Stiles and Isaac go along for the journey and not me." there's more hurt than anger in his words and both Derek and Scott place comforting hands on each of his shoulders.

Scott looks up at Derek. "Let's just get down there quickly. I don't think I can wait anymore." He says anxiously.

Derek and Jackson nod. "Alright, let's go. Remember, we can't talk from this point on. I don't want to risk the chance of them being outside. We'll go down through the shadows of the buildings. There is a little hill behind the house with a huge tree atop it. We'll sit under it and if there's a risk of them seeing us it is large enough to hide behind."

Jackson looks sad again and Derek almost wants to sigh but the truth is that he would probably be acting this way if he was a Beta and didn't have a pack to worry about. Plus he's never been too good with showing emotion, which is probably one of the main reasons why Stiles never knew the true meaning of his feelings for the boy.

"Me and Danny planted that tree at the beginning of our very first summer here. We didn't want to do it but Danny's mom said we couldn't go swimming until she got some pictures of us planting a tree." There's a ghost of a smile on his face and it's the first one in a long time.

Derek and Scott wrap Jackson up in a short but firm and comforting hug before pulling away. "Okay, it's time. No talking from here on out."

They ditch their shoes and head down the beach just like they did earlier. When they start to come to the beach houses and a few trees they slip into the shadows and steady their breathing. Derek uses the power and strength of the Alpha and puts an imaginary leash on Jackson and Scott's wolves. Once the presence of the wolves is pushed back they begin moving again. As they approach the house the tension gets thicker. The air gets stiffer and if they were anything but werewolves they would be choking on nothing.

Derek lets Jackson lead the way to the tree and then the three of them slowly and carefully sit down in the dark against the tree. Jackson and Scott immediately lay their heads on Derek's shoulders as the three of them relax back into the tree.

No one is in eye sight but all of the lights in the kitchen are on and there are things cooking on the stove. The three of them right now are so glad the house is made out of glass. It's way easier to hear talking and movement through glass then through layers of wall.

They hear a muffled curse from somewhere in the back and all three of them can't help the smile that graces their faces.

**~! #$%^&!~**

Stiles opens his bedroom door rubbing a towel through his hair and curses when he runs straight into the corner of the door. "Sonofabitch." He finishes drying his hair and tosses the towel on his computer chair. He can hear the other two showers still going so he decides to go to the kitchen to finish up dinner.

He walks into the kitchen wearing his sleep pants and nothing else. Stiles will admit that ever since he got the bite he's loved not wearing a shirt. If his entire house wasn't made of glass and there weren't any children on the beach he would walk around completely naked. He really would.

He checks on the steaks on the indoor grill and finishes cutting the vegetables for the salad. His eyes continuously run along the beach and into the night but he doesn't know why. Once he checks on the food and sets the salad in the fridge he hops up on the counter and leans back into the wall behind him.

He's not necessarily tired but his body is relaxed for the first time in a while. He's been on the edge lately but right now he can feel his body relaxing back into the wall and his eyes slipping shut just for a moment.

He hears Isaac and Danny enter the room a few minutes later. He smiles when he hears them go straight to the food but doesn't open his eyes yet. Isaac and Danny know enough about cooking to flip the steaks and stir the other stuff without burning it. He doesn't need to babysit them while they do it.

He does crack his eyes open when he hears a crash. Isaac and Danny have both frozen and they lift their heads to give stiles puppy dog eyes in unity. Stiles chuckles and rolls his eyes but hops down from the counter and shoos them away from the mess. "Go sit down before I tie you both down." He mock growls.

Danny and Isaac both pout and Stiles shakes his head wondering how the two of them can be considered adults. "Seriously guys. All you two ever do is break stuff." He looks up from picking glass up off the floor and finds them still pouting. Again he rolls his eyes. "I'm not kidding, we practically live in a glass house and at least two times a day I'm stuck cleaning up glass from something one or both of you have broken. I'm seriously considering tying you two up somewhere." He pauses for a seconds and pretends to think about it. "That little room under the house is considered a basement. Do you think it's big enough for you both?"

He ducks and chuckles when a plastic bowl comes flying towards him. "Alright, alright. No tying you up, gosh. Set the table." He orders.

Once everything is cleaned up and the food is dished out the three guys decide to just eat in the living room and watch a movie. They settle on the couch with their food and Stiles turns on a movie on HBO called What's Your Number.

About half way through the movie Stiles takes their plates back to the kitchen. When he comes back Isaac and Danny are laying on the couch with their heads on the middle cushion. Stiles smiles and sighs mockingly because he knows they're going to want him to sit in the middle so they can rest their heads on his lap.

He moves as slowly as he can and then jumps over the back of the couch just as they move their heads. "You do that every time. One of these times you're going to end up sitting on our heads and giving us brain damage." Isaac grumbles but lays his head in Stiles' lap anyway.

Stiles chuckles. "Can't make you anymore stupid then you two already are." He snarks. "OW!" he shouts as Danny and Isaac both pinch him in the thigh. "Alright! I'm sorry! You're not stupid." He yells in surrender.

Danny and Isaac grin happily and turn back to the movie. No one speaks for several more minutes but then Danny sighs and is shifting up to lean against Stiles instead of laying on him. "Why do you think they did it?" he asks quietly.

Their three hidden guests slowly lean forward so they don't miss anything that's said next.

Stiles and Isaac both flinch and Isaac moves up into the same position as Danny. Stiles wraps his arms around both of their shoulders as Isaac leans forward to shut the TV off.

"I don't know why they did it. I've had my theory's over the years but I don't know what was going through their minds when they ran us off." Stiles says after several more minutes of silence.

That's not good enough for Danny. He's been feeling 'off' lately and he hasn't been able to stop thinking about that time or about the boy he left behind. "There has to be an answer. It's been ten years and we never went back. Why didn't we go back once we became werewolves and could defend ourselves?" he demands.

Stiles takes a deep breath. "I did go back." he confesses.

Danny and Isaac shoot away from him so fast he cringes expecting them to attack. When nothing comes he slowly opens his eyes to see them both standing in front of him slack jawed. "You did? When? Why? How come you didn't tell us? Why didn't you let us come?" Danny fires off.

Stiles sighs and scrubs a hand through his slightly longer then high school hair. "I went back to see my dad a few years ago. It was the year he had to work overtime and couldn't come out to see me. I snuck down for a few days. While I was there I drove past our friend's homes, just to see if everything was the same."

He stops talking and waits for Danny and Isaac to calm down and sit back down beside him before continuing.

"I went past everyone's house but Lydia's because we all know I don't give a fuck about her. Anyway, Jackson's house is now a vacation home or something. Pretty nice looking too. Scott and Allison must live at D…Derek's because neither of them seemed to be living at home. I tried to get close to Derek's place but he must have added to his pack because there were several wolves in the woods around the property. The only people I really caught a glimpse of was Scott, Allison and their two kids."

"Two kids?" Isaac asks.

Stiles nods with a smile. "Yeah, cutest little things too. They might have more by now but I only saw two with them. They were on some kind of outdoor picnic down by the lake. Letting the kids swim and run around. I wanted so badly to go over and say hi but I know Scott can't keep a secret to save his life and all Jackson and Derek have to do is glare at him and he's spilling his own embarrassing secrets. I couldn't take that chance."

"That still doesn't explain why you didn't tell us or let us come with you. We can keep to the shadows just like you can. We could have stayed hidden." Danny growls.

Stiles growls right back at him. "Are you kidding me? As much as I love you two, you two are emotional wrecks. You would have run to them at the first sign of their faces. You both still wake up with nightmares every once in a while. I had to protect you, I didn't stay long anyway and Scott and Allison were to only other people I saw besides my dad. I spent the two days there sleeping out on the back porch so that my scent wouldn't stink up the house and alert anyone to my coming home. Do you guys understand?" he asks gently.

Danny and Isaac reluctantly nod. "Yes but that doesn't mean we have to like it." Danny grumbles.

Stiles reaches over and pulls Danny into a hug. "I know you miss him Danny but we had to do what we did back then. There was no other choice because we were still human then. People could have been hurt or even killed."

Danny buries his face in Stiles' neck and tries to calm down. "Okay but I still want to know why they did it." He says, not backing down.

Stiles gives a small smile and nods. "One of my theories for why Lydia did it was because she was still stuck in the 'being popular' phase of her life. Everything had to be perfect for her and if it wasn't then whoever or whatever was making it not perfect just had to go. Her being the most popular girl in school and honestly probably in town too made her want, no, need to be with Jackson. If she didn't have Jackson Whittmore then she wasn't Lydia Martin. She was just Lydia. She needed the label she got by being with Jackson and with you being Jackson's best friend and being in love with him threatened that. Lydia knew that if it ever came down to choosing that Jackson would choose you without even needing to think about it. Lydia didn't like that. She got angry and jealous and she wanted you gone. You were who was standing in her way of being with Jackson again fully. When they went through that whole Kanima crap and Jackson pulled away from her, he got closer to you as a friend and she didn't like that. The only way to get him back by her side was to make sure you weren't standing on his other side."

"What about Erica?" Isaac asks.

"Erica is, for the clichéd version, evil. Before she became a werewolf she was teased and taunted and made fun of every day of her life. She couldn't trust anyone but her own mother. When Derek offered her the bite she took it because it would give her a power that she had never felt before. She let the power go to her head and she wanted more. She wanted Derek. Derek is the Alpha and being an Alpha comes with being powerful. The second most powerful person in a pack is the Alpha's Mate. If she got that position she would have all the power she needed. I guess I stood in her way." He says doubtfully.

Isaac snorts. "You guess? Stiles everyone in the pack knew how Derek felt about you, probably still does. It was only a matter of time until you two got together but we ended up leaving before it could happen."

Stiles furrows his brows. "Derek didn't and doesn't feel anything for me other than me being a pack mate. Erica wanted me gone because of my feelings for him, not his supposed feelings for me." Stiles denies. He can't and doesn't want to think about Derek ever having feelings for him, especially not ten years later. After all this time the ache to be with Derek hasn't lessened and Stiles knows if he thinks about it too hard he's going to put even more ideas and thoughts in his head.

Isaac shakes his head and rolls his eyes. "Whatever Stiles. You may not have been able to see the way he looks at you but the rest of us did. I think he was trying to wait until you graduated that way nothing would be illegal or anything but he never got the chance."

Stiles glares at Isaac and cross his arms over his chest. "Alright Asswipe. Why did you leave then? What compelled you to need to get away from your own pack?" he asks harshly.

Isaac looks like a kicked puppy for a second but smooth's his face back out and answers. "As much as I loved, still love, everyone in the pack you and Danny were the two that I had the biggest connection with. You guys are my best friends. I honestly don't even want to think about where I would be today if I hadn't have come with you. Plus I never would have met my own Mate. I never would have even seen Riley for the first time. I knew that I needed to be with you two and I didn't question it. Just packed my stuff and ran all the way to Stiles' house." He shrugs.

Stiles and Danny share a quick smile before moving lightning fast and tackling Isaac to the ground. Isaac grunts but laughs as they nuzzle into his neck. "Isaac loves us!" they shout together.

Isaac mock protests and tries to wrestle out from under them. The three of them collapse into one big heap on the floor and just lay there. "Do you think the pack will ever find us? Do you think they even looked for us?" Danny asks after a while.

Stiles turns his head and looks out the window wall. If he squinted hard enough he would be able to make out two small red glowing orbs up the hill in the distance. Instead he keeps his eyes wide and sad. "I think so. I hope so." He adds.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this took so long to get out. I had a hang nail in two of my nails and then I ended up slicing one of my fingers to it made typing very painful and I just couldn't do it. I hope this is worth the wait. This is the last filler chapter before the real fun begins. Enjoy!**

**P.S. This is going to be my last update for about two weeks because my boyfriend is taking his vacation days from work and we're going to spend some time with our son as a family for about two weeks of uninterrupted time. I'm going to write as often as I can but there will not be any updating until after vacation. Thank you for being patient ahead of time!**

**P.P.S. I get to go to the ZOO for the first time in 6 years, I think I'm more excited than my son, but then again he is only 2 so that may be because he doesn't know what a ZOO is yet, lol.**

Chapter 8

Two hours after Isaac, Danny and Stiles have finally gone to bed Jackson, Scott and Derek stand up from their hiding spot and make their way back down the beach.

They wait until they are a decent distance between both beach houses before they collapse onto the sand by the water to talk.

Scott is the first one to break the silence. "I can't believe Stiles came back and none of us sensed him. He was literally feet, just feet, away from me, Allison and the kids and I didn't even know it."

Derek is pissed. Beyond pissed. He's close to murder, that's how much rage is flowing through his veins right now. He wants nothing more than to run back to Jackson's beach house, grab Lydia and Erica by their hair and slit their fucking throats wide open. They betrayed the pack; they betrayed the Alpha and then split up a family with the shit they pulled.

Derek shakes his head because he doesn't understand how he didn't see it earlier. How he didn't read the signs that were practically seeping from Erica's skin. When the guys left Erica was happier, she tried to hide it but Derek could tell. She was clingier with him and always trying to find ways to be near him or to touch him. At the time he just thought it was her own way of coping with everything.

When she started to become more increasingly angry and hateful his mind was taken off the guys leaving in order to use all of his strength to keep her riled in. he couldn't trust her and he needed his mind to be on the task of keeping her away from others. He didn't want her almost killing someone again.

"What are we going to do now?" Scott asks, bringing Derek out of his thoughts.

Derek sighs. "I honestly don't know. Part of me wants to just kill Erica and Lydia but I know that the new members of the pack won't understand why and break away from us. If they leave then the pack breaks apart once again and we can be threatened." Derek sighs again and rubs his hands over his face.

"I think I have an idea but I'm not sure if it's too late and it involves showing the guys that we're in town." Jackson confesses

Both Derek and Scott look at Jackson. "What's your idea?" Scott asks just as Derek says, "I don't know…" they both trail off and stare at each other. "Don't you want Stiles to know we found them? You heard what he told the guys. He wants us to find them some day. Tomorrow can be that day. We can finally have our friends back and you two will be able to be with your true Mates. I don't know what it's really like to be away from your true Mate once you've met them but I can't imagine not being with Allison and the kids every day. If we have a chance to get the guys back then we need to listen to Jackson's idea and take the chance." Scott tells Derek.

Derek takes a deep breath and looks out to the water. He wants nothing more than to run back to the glass house and tell Stiles that he's back and he's not leaving without him. He closes his eyes for a second and tries to think. Finally he opens his eyes and turns back to Scott and Jackson. "Okay…what's your idea?"

**~! #$%^&!~**

Stiles sighs as he stares at the four different types of board wax. The brand that he usually uses has been discontinued and he needs to find a new brand. He's not sure which one to choose and finally throws his hands up in the air and walks away. He still has three bars of his old brand left so he can always figure out want brand to switch to when the time comes.

He walks towards the door to the board shop and just as he steps outside he slams into someone that was walking past the door. His arms flail and he barely catches himself on the open door behind him before he falls flat on his ass. Once he's righted himself he starts apologizing profusely. "Shit! I am so sorry. I am such a spaz half the time that I didn't even look where I was going…" he trails off as he finally looks up to see who he ran into. "Erica."

Erica is surprised for all of two seconds before a sneer graces her face and she practically spits in his face. "What the hell are you doing here?" she demands.

Stiles furrows his brows and looks around cautiously. "Uh…I live here?" he answers slowly.

Erica scoffs and takes a disdainful look around. "Figures you would find some trash town to settle down in. No one else probably wanted you."

Stiles feels rage fill his veins and he almost takes a step towards her. He clenches his fists and stops himself though. Instead he lets his eyes change color and his teeth lengthen. "Listen bitch, I may have been afraid of you ten years ago but things have changed and you don't scare me anymore. This is my town and while you're in it you better be respectful or I swear on my life I rip you fucking throat out." He snarls.

Fear flashes in her eyes but only for a second before she steels herself and puts another sneer on her face. "Like I'm afraid of you either. You think that just because you're a werewolf know that I'm going to go running away all scared of you or something? Please, that's never going to happen. Plus I still have Lydia on my side and she has those handy dandy paralyzing nails of hers. I'm pretty sure we can still take you down." She taunts.

Stiles rolls his eyes and watches as she stiffens at the move. He can tell she's pissed because he isn't afraid of her anymore. "Like I said Erica, you don't scare me anymore. If you come after us we will fight you until someone dies and I will do everything in my power to make sure that it's you two." He warns.

Erica's eyes light up and sadistic smile appears on her face. "Us? The others are with you too? Oh this is going to be so much fun." She goes to pull out her phone but stops. "Oh wait, we're going to have to find a way past Derek." She murmurs more to herself then Stiles.

Stiles' eyes widen and his heart picks up speed. "Derek's here?" he nearly squeaks.

Erica stops her thoughts and turns to stare down at Stiles with the most predatory gleam in her eyes that Stiles has ever seen. "Yes my Mate is with me. Why wouldn't he be? We do everything together nowadays. It's been about ten years since we've realized our love for each other. He really treats me well." She mocks.

Stiles pales and he blinks away the tears he can feel forming in his eyes. Of course Derek wouldn't even care that he left. Derek probably celebrated right along with Erica and Lydia. Derek was probably happy that he didn't have to deal with Stiles anymore.

Erica suddenly starts laughing, she's laughing so hard that she actually has to double over and clutch her sides. Stiles furrows his brow and quickly takes a look around but he doesn't see anyone out of the ordinary.

"Uh…Erica? Are you okay?" he asks. He seriously thinks she's lost her mind. Even more so than the last time he saw her.

Erica calms herself down some but is still snickering behind the hand covering her mouth. Stiles is again starting to get pissed. He doesn't know who Erica thinks she is but he's about to slap her right across the face.

"I can't believe it." She finally says once she's calmed down for good.

Again Stiles furrows his brow. "You can't believe what?" he asks.

Erica shakes her head in amusement. "I can't believe you seriously thought Derek would want you. I can't believe that you thought he would spend all these years looking for you and pining for you. I honestly thought you wouldn't be so stupid all these years later but I guess I was wrong. Stiles, I'm going to tell you something and it's only because I think you should know the truth. Derek…well Derek never wanted you, hell he didn't even like it when you came around. He only put up with you because you were good a research and you were Scott's best friend. He knew that if he told you to leave then Scott would go with you and he would be out of a second in command. Me and Derek spent countless nights coming up with the stupidest scenarios of what could have happened to you. You should just give up on him and move on. He's mine now and we're very happy together."

With that she flips her hair over her shoulder and takes off down the sidewalk. Stiles turns around and watches her go. He realizes that there is something off with her because he couldn't read her. He couldn't tell if she was lying or not and he couldn't get a feel for her emotions. It's almost as if there was a block that kept him from figuring her out.

When what she said finally sinks in, his shoulders slump and the tears he's been holding at bay slide down his cheeks. He stuff his hands in his jeans pockets and heads home with his head down so no one can see the tears.

**~! #$%^&!~**

Scott curses and comes out from his hiding spot behind some huge restaurant sign displaying today's specials. He digs around in his pocket for his cell phone and pulls it out. He presses a few complicated buttons and three ways Derek and Jackson.

"_Hello?"_

"**What?"**

"We have a problem." Scott states. He looks around to make sure both Erica and Stiles are out of hearing range before plopping down on one of the outdoor dining chairs.

"_What problem?"_

"**What did you do now?"**

"First of all, I didn't do anything. Second of all, Stiles ran into Erica before I could put my phase of the plan into action. She told him a whole bunch of lies and from the looks of the tears he walked away crying he believed every word she said." He confesses.

He hears two sets of growls and shudders from the anger he can hear as plain as day.

"_What did she say to him?"_ Derek demands.

Scott winces because he knows his next words are just going to make him even angrier. "She told him that you two have been mated for almost ten years now and that none of us have even tried to look for any of them. She told him that you and her lie in bed at night and makes up pretend stories of what a crappy life Stiles was probably out living. She also said that you never even wanted him around before they left and that you only kept him around in order to keep me around." He says, giving them the cliff notes version.

"_That fucking Bitch. Screw the plan; I'm going to kill her and Erica. I'll deal with the back lash from the pack if it happens. Stiles, Danny and Isaac are more important than filling the new members of the pack in on what happened ten fucking years ago. I'm the god damned Alpha and if I say someone needs to die then they better fucking fall in line or they can join the girls in death."_ Derek all but snarls.

Scott pulls the phone away from his ear for a second because that's the most 'fucks' Derek has used in a sentence in a long time. Scott knows this is serious.

"**Wait, I have another plan. One that will work even better than the last."** Jackson cuts in.

Derek growls but doesn't object. "What is it this time? This has to work." Scott demands.

"**Don't worry; I'm pretty damned sure this one will. There are a few things we need to do for this to work though."**

"What?" Scott asks hesitantly.

"**We need the Alpha of this land here. His name is Riley."**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long wait. I decided to make this a little bit longer than normal since I was on vacation for a while. I know a lot of you wanted the guys to find each other and instantly begin the smut fest but there are things that need to happen first. Hopefully you like my plot twist at the end and I hope I can do it justice. I have a lot of ideas for the next chapter or two. Hope you stick with me. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

Derek pulls into what looks like a trailer park but as they get further inside the area the trailers turn into nice houses. At the very end of the road stands a house the size of Derek's home back in Beacon Hills. Derek pulls up in front of the house, puts the car in park and turns to Jackson in the back seat. "Are you sure this is where Alpha Riley and his pack live?"

Jackson nods his head. "Yes. I had to call him before we could vacation on his land. He told me that if we needed anything or came across a problem to either give him a call or come and visit him. This is his home."

Derek nods with a sigh and turns back to stare up at the large house. The front door suddenly swings open and a tall muscular blonde man steps out onto the porch. There's a friendly smile on his face and Derek can't help but stare at his large mouth. The thing is literally huge. "You three are welcome to come in when you're ready." He says before turning around and disappearing back into his home.

Derek, Scott and Jackson share a dumbfounded look and scramble out of the car and up the steps of the house. Derek isn't usually one to take orders but he's also not dumb enough to challenge or stand up to another Alpha on their own territory. If he was home and it was Riley coming to him Riley would be the same way. It's common Alpha respect to act as a Beta while on another Alpha's territory. Unless of course you were protecting your own pack.

A maid, who smells completely human, greets them at the door. She smiles politely up at them, takes their coats and then offers them some drinks while she leads them into what looks like a living room without the TV. More like a sitting room for meetings.

"Please sit anywhere you like. Alpha Riley will be in a few moments. I will return with some drinks." She says politely, bowing slightly before scurrying out of them room.

Scott and Jackson stare after her with slack jaws before turning to an unsurprising Derek. "Dude, why the hell don't we have a maid?" Scott demands.

Derek lets his eyes briefly flash red and Scott gets the point to drop his eyes and mumble an apology. Even though he, Jackson and Scott have become closer over the years when they are in the presence or even ear shot of another Alpha the 'friendship' drops and the 'second in commands' need to come forward in case there are any problems.

Even though Derek nor Jackson have not heard anything bad about this Alpha Riley, he's even Isaac's true mate, they still can't take any chances until they talk to him and get to know him a little bit. Being over an hour and a half away from his pack is never a good thing when visiting a non-familiar Alpha.

The maid shuffles back into the room and places four tall glasses of what looks like beer on the table on four coasters. She does another bow and once again leaves the room.

Before any of them have a chance to react Riley walks into the room and smiles friendly enough at them. "How can I help you?" he asks as he takes a seat in a large black leather chair and gestures to the large black leather couch directly across from it.

"We have a problem within our pack, two to be exact, but because we are technically on your territory during our vacation and the problem cannot be put off until we go home we need your permission to eliminate the problem and possibly your help." Derek answers truthfully.

Riley furrows his brow. "I'm afraid I'm going to need a little bit more information than that if I'm supposed to grant permission and even help. Why would I even need to help?" he asks curiously.

Derek sighs. "I believe you know Isaac Lahey." he pauses waiting for an answer or a reaction.

Riley tenses and sits up straighter. "What about him?" he growls very low and menacing.

Derek sighs again and rubs a hand down his face. "He's a part of my pack. I'm the Alpha that bit and turned him. About ten years ago two of our pack females threatened to kill his two best friends if they didn't leave town. Isaac decided he couldn't live without them and they all left before anyone of us even knew it. About two days ago we discovered them again. Me and my head Betas decided to spy on them to see if we could figure out why they left and we overheard them talking about the two females that forced them out of town."

Riley nods along with Derek as he speaks. "I knew most of that. Isaac is my true mate. He, Stiles and Danny were going through a rough time when I first met them. They asked if I would bite them and I agreed. They wanted to be wolves just like Isaac, to be a three man pack I guess. I discovered that Isaac is my mate but because of what had happened to them we couldn't be together." He says sadly.

"Maybe now can be the time." Jackson says softly.

Riley turns his attention to Jackson. "And how would you know that Beta?" he snaps.

Jackson lowers his head. "Danny is my true mate and Stiles is Derek's. If we can eliminate the two people who took them from all of us then we can all get our mates back. Isaac will not be with you if Stiles and Danny are alone and Stiles and Danny will not leave Isaac alone either. The three of them are best friends. They've been through a lot together, stuff that none of us even knows about. We need to band together ourselves and get the people we love back. With all due respect, considering we are on your territory, but I will stop at nothing to get Danny, Stiles and Isaac back a part of our pack and family. Our pack has not been complete in over ten years ever since they left, not even with any of our new pack mates. And even though you may have a large pack I know for a fact that it doesn't feel complete either without Isaac by your side."

Riley and Scott both stare at Jackson in shock but Derek only smiles because he knows exactly what Jackson is talking about. Have a true mate and being able to experience that connection only to have it truly ripped away leaves behind some things that won't go away until you mate is back by your side.

Riley stays silent for a few moments before finally relaxes and nodding his head. "You are correct. Not having Isaac near me is a pain I cannot even explain. I will be honest and admit that I have snuck down to spy on Isaac myself a few times because sometimes I cannot even stand to be away from him. How do you plan on going about all of this? Are you talking about running these two women off or killing them?" he asks.

"We need to figure out a way to either confront them or catch them in the act sort to speak. Erica, one of the women in question, actually ran into Stiles in town today. They had words and she immediately called Lydia when she walked away from him. We are not sure if she is going to try and make a move on them or not. That is why we drove all the way here in order to get your help. We need you to come back with us. We cannot legally, in wolf law, kill another wolf even if they are pack without you being there to give permission in front of our pack." Derek speaks up.

Riley nods again and stands. "We need to leave now then. We do not know if they will try something while you are away."

Derek cringes and then suddenly is struck by a thought. "Oh shit."

"What?" the other three demand.

"Jackson and Scott both know about Erica's struggle with her wolf. I've been using my wolf and my power over her to keep it reigned in. I didn't even think of what would happen with me being so far away. I cannot control her wolf from this distance." He curses and jumps to his feet.

The other three follow behind him immediately. Riley shouts out orders to his maid and grabs his cellphone out of nowhere as they run back to the vehicle Derek, Jackson and Scott came up in. They all jump inside and Derek immediately starts the vehicle and shrieks' out of the driveway.

"God I hope we make it back in time." He mutters even though he knows the others can hear him.

**~! #$%^&!~**

Stiles throws open the front door of his home and nearly falls on his face trying to rush into the house. "Guys! Guys we have a problem!" he shouts.

Nothing.

He growls and uses his senses to sense that the guys are actually in his room. He doesn't bother to hear the other two heartbeats in the room with them. He lets the door slam behind and runs to his room. He throws his room door open and skids to a halt.

"Shit." He hisses.

Erica stops swinging her crossed leg and stands up with a smile. "You didn't really think I wouldn't do anything after our little talk in town did you? I've missed ten years of making your life hell, I'm on vacation for a few weeks and I plan to make up for every moment that we missed." She smiles sweetly.

"We?" Stiles repeats dumbly. He hears a snort behind him and spins around to find Lydia casually leaning against the wall behind the bedroom door. "Is it too much to hope that the door hit you when I swung it open?" he snaps.

Lydia hisses at him, claws extending on her hands as she stalks forward and slashes him across the face. Stiles stills his body and waist for the paralysis to take effect. When nothing happens and he can still move his body he frowns down at himself and looks back to Lydia.

Lydia smirks. "Ten years of controlling the Kanima means that I can use my claws without paralyzing the person I'm fighting." She too smiles sweetly.

Stiles wants to scoff but he knows any false moves can set one or both of them off and he can't afford to get Danny and Isaac hurt. He looks around the room and finds them handcuffed lying on the bed obviously paralyzed.

"What do you two want with us? We haven't seen or visited Beacon Hills in ten years. We have done exactly what you wanted us too. Even when we became wolves we still stayed away because we were trying to protect our family's and pack. Seriously what the hell is the matter with you two?" he growls.

Erica growls right back. "You three ruined our lives. Derek was supposed to be mine but he barely even looked my way. I thought if I eliminated the reason why he never looked at me then he would have no choice but to look my way and actually see me. After you left, instead of running into my arms like I wanted, he repressed my wolf and barely even talked to me. I could tell he was glad when Lydia and I left for college. For the past ten years Derek has done nothing but hate me and repress my wolf. I can barely even shift on full moons. Derek left today and for the first time in ten years I finally have full rein of my own wolf and I plan on letting her run as free as she wants. Even if people have to die."

Stiles shakes his head sadly. "Derek doesn't love me, he barely even saw me either. The only time he ever looked at me was when he was growling at me or threatening my life. You had a way better chance of ever being with him then I did."

Erica growls so loudly that Stiles literally stumbles back. "You stupid little fucking idiot. You are Derek's true mate. You always have been. The entire pack knows it, even the new members that joined after you left; you are the only one that never saw it. That's why I wanted you to leave. The only way to get to Derek was if his true mate wasn't around. Losing your true mate is the hardest thing a werewolf will ever go through, it makes you vulnerable, that's why I wanted you gone. If Derek became vulnerable I could get him by my side and rule the pack. Once I got the right amount of power I planned on killing anyone who stood in my way and brought Lydia to rule with me." by the time she's done ranting she's panting and her face is fully shifted.

Stiles is still shaking his head in denial. "No, you're wrong."

Erica rolls her eyes. "I don't even understand how he could want you in the first place." She mutters as she lets Lydia take over.

"You know why I wanted Danny gone. Jackson and I were together for years. Years. When Jackson became a fucking wolf he began pulling away from me and spending time with Danny more. I spied on him a few times while they were together and I realized that Jackson looked at Danny the way that Derek looked at you. I knew it was only a matter of time before Jackson worked up the courage to tell Danny the truth and claim him. I obviously couldn't let that happen. The only way I could make Jackson love me again was to make Danny leave. When Erica came to me with her problem I knew it was the best way to get Danny to leave too. Isaac going was just the icing on the cake. We never liked him anyway, he whined too much."

"I just don't understand you two. You saw that Derek is my true mate, which I knew for me but not for him too and it's the same with Danny and Jackson. Danny knew Jackson was it for him but he didn't Jackson felt the same way. You had proof that there are true mates out there why didn't you guys search for yours like Boyd did. That's why he left. He knew he would never find his true mate in Beacon Hills so he left to go backpacking around the world until he found her. It's a risk but a risk worth taking. Why didn't you two do that?" he asks confusedly.

Erica and Lydia both scoff. "Derek and Jackson are the closest we will ever get to perfect." She says like it's that simple.

"What are you going to do with us?" he can't help but ask.

Erica smiles sweetly again and walks over to the bed to stand over the two men still paralyzed on it. She runs a mockingly gentle hand down Isaac face and smiles at up Stiles. "We are going to take these two with us and leave you here all alone. We'll give you twenty four hours to find us and if you don't by sun down tomorrow then we're going to kill them and leave the bodies for you to clean up."

Stiles' jaw drops. "What? Seriously? After all the thinking you guys have put into this you going to end it with a game of cat and mouse?" he asks incredulously.

Lydia and Erica shrug like they are bored all of a sudden. "Pretty much. We only need to distract Derek and the pack long enough to get too far away for them to sense us. It worked with you three so we know it will work with us. Danny and Isaac don't have to die, you can save them in time you have a full twenty for hours to do it. Starting now…"

Lydia suddenly surges forward and slashes the back of his neck. Before he can even flinch or move away his body gives out on him and he crashes to the floor. He watches, motionless, as Lydia and Erica pick Isaac and Danny up and swing them over their shoulders. Stiles can see that not only are they most likely paralyzed but they are also unconscious.

As she walks past him Erica smiles down at him and brings her boots fast and hard against the side of his head instantly knocking him unconscious so he can't hear which way they go.


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter may seem a bit weird because Stiles doesn't really talk to any of the guys but I did it that way because I wanted to give you a little glimpse into Stiles' head and I didn't want to confuse anyone by putting a lot of dialog in at the same times as thoughts. Next chapter will be more talking between everyone, promise. Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

Stiles gains consciousness about two hours later but paralysis is still in full effect. Over the next hour and a half Stiles lets himself bleed out a bit in order to push the poison out of his body. It doesn't work as well as it should because Stiles doesn't have Alpha blood running through him but it works well enough to where he can begin moving his arms.

He begins using all of his arm strength to pull himself though the house towards the front door. He's just reached the hallway leading towards the living room when he hears the distant screech of tires and car doors slamming shut.

As soon as he hears this his entire body gives out and he loses the strength to move anymore. He has a suspicion of who it is before they even get close enough to smell or hear.

The front door crashes open and he winces because he knows he's going to have to replace it once this is all over. He sighs though when he hears footsteps make their way towards him.

The first person who comes into view is Derek with Scott and Jackson right on his heels. Stiles closes his eyes because even though they are here to obviously rescue him he still can't bear to look at Derek. Even when he snuck away to Beacon Hills all those years ago he couldn't bring in himself to spy on Derek because he was afraid of what he would see and find out.

Even after knowing that what Erica said was untrue about them two being together he can't let himself believe that the other stuff she confessed was the truth. He won't let himself be sucked in and then hurt. He doesn't know if he'll have the strength to walk away a second time.

He feels arms go around him and flinches because he can instantly tell that it's Derek. His body immediately heats up from the touch and his head feels dizzy from the sudden rush. Even after ten years he knows Derek's touch when he feels it.

He slowly lets his eyes open and finds Derek watching him. He gulps and adverts his eyes to something else. They end up landing on Riley.

"What are you doing here Riley?" he demands. Even though he's paralyzed and terrified of what might happen to Danny and Isaac he still feels instantly protective of them. Riley has always been a sad subject for Isaac and there is no way Stiles is going to let Riley help rescue him and then disappear all over again.

Riley flinches at the tone in Stiles' voice but doesn't advert his eyes. An Alpha can never show weakness, especially to anyone lesser then an Alpha themselves. "I'm here to make sure Isaac comes back alive and well. I can't lose him." He states.

Stiles snorts. "Right, you can't lose him. Is that why you fucked him and then left him?" he asks sarcastically.

Riley's eyes flash and he snarls a little. "You know that's not what happened Stiles." He growls.

Stiles lets his eyes change color and his wolf bleed through. "That is exactly what happened Riley. You told him that it would never work between you two but had sex with him anyway knowing you were going to walk away. You have no idea what that did to him. You hurt him almost worse than his own father and the man used to lock him in a freezer just for fun." He spits.

Riley's eyes widen and he takes a small step back. "What are you talking about?" he asks lowly.

Stiles shakes his head. "Forget it. It doesn't concern you. If you don't plan on sticking around this time then don't even bother to come because if I have to pick up the pieces of my best friend because of you then I promise you I will kill you myself."

Stiles can finally feel his body come back to him so he takes a deep breath and pushes out of Derek's warm arms. He stumbles on his feet slightly but rights himself before anyone can reach out to help him.

He turns around to face the three men. "I don't why you guys are here or how you three…" he points to Jackson, Scott and Derek, still carefully avoiding looking at Derek. "Even knew we were here but I'm telling you, all of you, if you do anything to put Isaac's or Danny's safety in jeopardy I will personally kill you all."

Stiles takes a breath to calm himself down. He knows the four standing in front of him are not the enemies but he just can't calm his nerves or his wolf down because he knows Danny and Isaac are in trouble. He opens his mouth to say something but shakes his head instead and turns to walk away.

He walks back to the bedroom and grabs his phone up off of the floor. He calls both Isaac's and Danny's phones just to see if they still had them but he hears both phones ringing in their own bedrooms. He curses and snaps his phone shut.

He changes his clothes as quickly as he can before grabbing his overnight bag and packing some things he thinks he'll need. He packs two sets of clothes, a dagger, and his own personal bestiary. He doesn't think he'll need it but he always carries it with him when he's doing something important because he might need to look something up.

He grabs the now packed overnight bag and walks out of his room and towards the front of the house. He passes the four men still standing in his hallway but he doesn't care because right now Isaac and Danny are more important than grilling the guys on why they are here.

He heads straight for the front but stops when something in the corner of the living room catches his eye. He turns his head and spots a piece of paper taped to the lamp shade on the end table. He drops the overnight bag on the floor and stalks over to the note ripping it off of the lamp shade to read.

_**Stiles,**_

_**If you are reading this then you are probably awake and not paralyzed. Good for you. Lydia and I decided to be nice enough to give you a few clues on how to find the boys. Your first clue is: wet. Your next clue is waiting for you at park.**_

_**This is going to be fun…Erica**_

Stiles growls and crumbles the note in his fist. Who the hell does Erica think she is? Does she really think her and Lydia are going to be able to escape with their lives? Does she think this is some kind of joke? Stiles isn't afraid of her anymore and as soon as he finds Isaac and Danny and makes sure they are alive he's going to hunt both Lydia and Erica down and kill them personally. He promises.

He feels more than hears Derek step up behind him. His whole body tenses and he braces himself for whatever Derek is about to say or do. Derek's hand reaches past him and gently pries the note from his closed fist. Stiles lets him take it because he doesn't want to waste his energy in fighting Derek when he needs to find the guys and then kill two bitches.

He turns and steps around Derek, walking back over to his bag and picking it up before proceeding to walk of his house. He doesn't look back to see if anyone is following him because at this point he really doesn't care. As much as he's glad, on the inside, to see them all again he can't let himself dwell on it because it could cost Isaac and Danny their lives.

He stops about half way to Danny's car because all four tires are popped. He quickly looks to his and Isaac's vehicles and sees they are in the same state. He curses out loud and kicks at the sand on the ground. Erica and Lydia have covered a lot of the bases. They have had over three and a half hours to get ahead and it makes Stiles sick in the stomach to think of what they could be putting Isaac and Danny through.

He feels a hand land gently on his shoulder and has to hold in the flinch. He knows its Derek because warmth seeps into his bones right where the hand is resting. Derek's always made him feel this way.

"We can take my car. I'll dry you wherever you think they can be." He murmurs very close to Stiles' ear.

Stiles suppresses the shudder that wants to rake through his body and nods. Stiles follows Derek when the man moves in front of him to take the lead to his car. He hugs the overnight bag to his chest and silently chants to himself to not look down at Derek's ass while he walks.

It turns out that Derek's car is actually parked right behind his jeep and is still running because no one bothered to turn it off when they scrambled out of the car earlier. Stiles lets Jackson, Scott and Riley pile into the back before taking his seat on the passenger's side.

As soon as he settles into his seat his closes his eyes and breathes in the deep fragrance that is all Derek. Even after ten years Stiles has not forgotten what Derek smells like and can't help but feel tingly all over from being so close to the man after so long.

He opens his eyes to find Derek staring at him quietly. He quirks his eyebrow in a silent question. "I don't know where the park is around here, you are going to have to give me directions." He says, his voice sounds slightly husky and deep but Stiles chooses to ignore that.

"There is two parks around here. One is a small private park and the other is the town park where just about everyone goes to. We can try that one first. Just head towards town, the park is literally in the middle of the towns square. You can't miss it." He rambles.

He snaps his mouth shut and bites his bottom lip. He's rambling like he's a hyperactive teen all over again. He hasn't down that in years. He still talks a lot but his speech and thoughts are more organized these days. He hasn't rambled like this is about…9 years.

Derek quirks his lip up in a semblance of a smile before putting the car in gear and burning tire out of the driveway. Stiles turns his head towards his window and watches as houses, business's and churches fly past his window. He's lost in his own thoughts because he just doesn't know what to say to the people in this car right now.

By now they have to know the real reason why he and the guys left but he doesn't know if they actually understand it. He's not going to sit here and make excuses because at the time he thought he was doing the right thing. He was still a teenager and the people he loved were being threatened, anyone in his and Danny's positions would have done the same thing.

He's internally glad when Derek's swings his car into the parking lot of the park. His door is thrown open before Derek can even fully throw his car into park. He sprints over to the entrance of the park and lets his eyes do a quick sweep of the place for a note.

At first sweep he doesn't see anything. He refuses to give up and does another sweep. There, hanging from underneath the slide is a note taped to the bars of the slide stairs. Stiles runs over to it and rips it down.

_**Stiles**_

_**Any guesses on where your two boys are yet? No? Too bad. I know exactly where they are. You know, I actually had a small crush on you back in high school. I loved your energy and with my condition at the time I thought you would be the perfect person to show me what life was all about. Too bad you had to go and fall for what was mine. Anyway, your second clue is: wood. Think real hard…your next clue is located at the bakery because I wanted a snack before skipping out.**_

_**This is so much fun…Erica**_

Stiles growls and snaps his now lengthened teeth. Erica truly thinks this is all some sort of game and not a fight for her life or his friends' life. How could someone so smart be so utterly stupid sometimes.

He turns around and rushes back to the car. He practically jumps into the passenger seat and tosses the note into Derek's lap. "We need to head to the bakery. It's about ten minutes if you drive through town.

Derek takes a quick scan of the note before handing it back to the guys in the back seat. "What does she mean when she says you fell for what is hers?" Riley asks.

The tension in the car skyrockets and Stiles swallows thickly. "Nothing of importance." He mutters and sinks down into his seat as Derek once again throws the car in reverse and backs out of the parking lot.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it took so long to update. I've been super busy on my end of things and I've barely had time to write. It's a good thing I type fast once I get into things.**

Chapter 11

Derek pulls up the curb right out front of the Bakery's exit. This time when Stiles gets out of the car Derek and the guys join him. Stiles doesn't get this because they aren't stopping to eat, only long enough to find the clue, read it and get the hell back out.

"I'm only going in long enough to get the note. You guys really don't need to follow me." he states.

"Stiles, there are customers in there. You can't just go barging in and ripping the place apart looking for a piece of paper. Someone is going to need to talk to the manager to see if they saw girls drop anything off and the rest of us can help look without drawing too much attention to ourselves." Jackson speaks up.

Stiles opens his mouth to protest but he realizes that he actually has a valid point so he only shrugs and enters the bakery. His eyes immediately begin scanning the building. Derek brushes past him… "I'm going to go talk to the manger and employees to see if they saw anything. Scott, Jackson why don't you ask the customers and Riley you can help Stiles subtly look around the building." Derek says quick and low before he walks away.

Scott and Jackson immediately break away to begin asking customers questions and Riley heads to the back to begin looking through the empty booths and tables. Stiles tilts his head and looks up at the ceiling. He doesn't think anything is up there but sometimes looking up helps clear his mind and focuses himself.

He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, opens them again and scans the shop with quick accuracy. He studies every table, every inch of the floor and even the creases in the wall in only a matter of seconds. He can feel the wolf try and come to the surface of his mind and he lets it but he never let his eyes change colors. He keeps his human appearance in check but lets the wolf look with him.

He's done this countless times when he's looking for something lost or hidden. It's a talent he discovered about six years ago when he lost the ring he stole from Derek before he left. He had it out one night and was looking at it and accidently fell asleep before he could remember to put it away. When he woke up it was gone and he literally freaked out. He tore his room apart looking for it.

When he was able to calm himself down before he could stop it his wolf surged forward and focused his eyes and in a matter of seconds he scanned his entire room and found the ring wedged in a loose floorboard underneath where his bed was.

Now, as his eyes finish scanning the building they stop their roaming on the cake and cookies display case. He feels his eyes shift and focus like a magnifying glass and he's able to see a small corner of a folded note underneath the plate of a chocolate brownie.

He blinks his eyes and makes his way to the counter. Derek is standing there talking to the man at the counter. Not meaning to be rude Stiles steps up beside Derek and catches the attention of both men.

"Excuse me? Can I please have this…" he points to the brownie, "…brownie right here please?"

The owner nods. "Sure kid." He reaches into the display case and picks up the plate. He hands it over to Stiles with a smile and Stiles hands him a five in return. "Keep the change." He mutters as he turns and makes his way to a booth in the back. He can't just walk out with the plate…

He lowers himself down into the booth and lifts the plate up to his face. He tilts it enough to see under it but not enough to drop the brownie. The note is taped to the bottom so he rips it off and sets the plate back down.

_**Stiles**_

_**Looks like you found the clue just fine. I'm kind of sad if you really are reading this. I was hoping this would be a bit harder. Oh well. I can still have fun with this. Your third clue is…old. Boring I know but I don't want to give it away now do I? You'll find the next clue at the library. I know how much you love to read Stiles. Think you can get through every book until you find the clue?**_

_**I was totally right about this being fun…Erica**_

Stiles doesn't realize he's growling lowly until a pair of hands appear in his line of sight and the paper is gently removed from his hands. His gaze snaps up to Derek's as he hands the paper to the other three to read.

"Do we really have to go through every single book in the librabry?" Jackson whines.

Stiles snorts but shakes his head no. "No. She's trying to distract us. She wants us or me really to think that the note is in a book that way I'll waste time looking through them. The more I look in the books the more time I waste and the greater chance of Isaac and Danny dying. That's what she wants and she thought I would fall for it. The note is going to be somewhere obvious but not visible." He answers.

"How do you know this?" Riley speaks up.

Stiles looks up and meets his eyes before standing. "Because as much as it pains me to admit it I know how she thinks and in some ways she's just like me. If I wanted to get a head start on running from someone I would make all the right answers too obvious to be seen. I'd make them easy to look over so they're never found." Stiles steps past them and out the door.

Once they are all back in the car and heading across town to the library Derek speaks directly to Stiles. "Why are your eyes green and not yellow or blue?" he asks.

Stiles sighs, he knew this question would come sooner or later. "I'm not sure. When I was first turned my eyes were actually both yellow and blue…"

"What? How?" Scott interrupts.

Stiles suppresses a smile when Derek growls at Scott to shut up. "One eye was electric blue and the other was a weird piercing yellow, kind of like a cat's. It took about a month but slowly my eye colors starting blending together into a vibrant green. As my eyes changed so did I. I started feeling the effects of being a leader, an Alpha, without actually becoming one. Then I started to feel lonely and I began pulling away from Isaac and Danny just like an Omega would. I had the fierce urge to fight and protect just like a Beta. I even felt the heat of a breeder wolf. I was confused on what I was supposed to be so I sort of became all of them. Once I decided to be all of them my eyes completely changed to green and they've been that way ever since." He shrugs like it's no big deal but he knows it is.

He did a lot of research for months after that trying to make since about why this happened to him. Everyone always told him he would make a good wolf, even Peter had, but he never really understood why. He thought he would just be like Scott or Isaac but apparently not.

"What did you do back at the Bakery?" Jackson asks.

Stiles tenses. "What do you mean?" he asks.

"I'm talking about how you stood in the doorway and stared into space before stalking over to the counter, ordered a brownie and then magically pulled the note off the bottom of the plate." Jackson answers sarcastically.

Stiles sighs again. "I…I can find…things. I don't know how but all I have to do is concentrate and it literally only takes a second to scan the entire perimeter of where I am. My wolf comes forward but not enough to change and instantly I can see more than the average werewolf. There are a few more things I can do but now is not really the time to talk about it. Besides, I don't owe anyone here an explanation.

"Hey, you guys are the ones that left us! Not the other way around. You owe us all the answers we ask for." Scott snaps from the back.

Stiles turns and snarls, his eyes flashing that vibrant green. "You pushed us away! Danny and I weren't good enough because we were human and Isaac was still the pathetic orphan who was too needy. We're good enough to be around but not good enough to be a real part of the pack. No one wanted us around and even though I hate Erica and Lydia they gave us the courage to get the fuck out and move on with our lives instead of being pushed around every god damned day! Leaving was the best thing I ever fucking did and if I could go back in time I would do it all over again! Danny and Isaac are mine now and I'll be damned if I let anyone take them away just to make them feel like they used to. I'll kill you all first if I have to."

By the time Stiles is done yelling the car has pulled up outside of the library. Stiles throws open his door with a growl and stalks up the stairs and into the library.

**~! #$%&!~**

Derek turns to the guys in the backseat and lets his eyes flash red for a brief moment. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he growls.

Jackson and Scott both flinch and sink back into the seat; even Riley has the decency to look guilty and upset. "I'm sorry okay? I'm just mad." Scott mutters.

Derek rolls his eyes. "It doesn't matter what you're feeling right not, we're here to help get Isaac and Danny back and to maybe put our pack back together. If you two fuck that up I will personally break every bone in your body and make you heal as slowly as I can." He warns.

Scott sighs and nods. "I know, I'm sorry."

Derek nods. "I know you two are upset, I am too but if we push him too hard then we'll never get any of them back. We'll lose them all over again and it'll be worse the second time around. We need to get our heads in the game and find Isaac and Danny. Once we do that all of us will sit down and talk about everything." Derek aims the last part at Riley as well and waits for all three of them to nod before opening his own door and heading up to the library as well. The other's clamoring out after him.

**~! #$%&!~**

Stiles enters the library and heads straight for the librarian at the front desk. He puts on a nice polite smile and steps up to the desk.

"Can I help you?" the librarian asks.

Stiles nods. "I was wondering if you could tell me if two girls came in here earlier?" he asks.

The librarian cocks her head to the side and studies him. "What do these girls look like?" she finally asks.

Stiles takes a deep breath. "One is tall and the other is average height. The tell one has blonde wavy hair and the shorter one has bright red wavy hair. The taller one would have been wearing a leather jacket." He supplies as much as he can.

The librarian bites her bottom lip and thinks for a moment. "There hasn't been a red head in here for a few days but there was a tall blonde wearing a leather jacket in here about four or five hours ago, maybe longer." She finally answers.

Stiles nods in relief. "Can you tell me what section of the library she went to?" he doesn't want to push his luck but the library is definitely larger than the bakery and he doesn't know how well his 'gift' works.

"Can I ask why you need to know?" she asks.

Stiles suppresses a sigh. "She's a friend of mine and we're kind of playing pranks on each other. She told me she hid something of mine in the library but didn't tell me where. I didn't want to be rude and disturb people while I looked around." He lies.

The librarian finally nods. "When I was a teenager my friends and I did similar things. If I remember correctly she headed straight for the children's section."

Stiles' smile widens. "Thank you."


	12. Chapter 12

**Yay, another chapter. I am so excited for the next few chapters. I won't give anything away but hopefully you'll love it. Enjoy!**

Chapter 12

Stiles enters the children's section of the library and his jaw just about hits the floor. The children's section looks nothing like the rest of the library. There are papers and books thrown everyone. It doesn't look like anyone's attempted to clean in here in years. Stiles can see dust actually covering a few things here and there.

He sighs and instantly knows why Erica picked this room. She knew it would be hard to spot one specific piece of paper if the entire room was filled with paper. She wouldn't even have to take the time to hide the note in a book she could have very well just tossed the note on the floor or a shelf and walked away knowing it would be covered or hidden all on its own once she was gone.

He tries to use his eyes to find the note but every piece of paper keeps popping out at him and he's beginning to get a headache centered around his eyes. He can't let this get to him.

He takes a deep breath, shuts his eyes and opens them slowly. This time he doesn't even try to focus his eyes but stares straight out the small window above a shelf and breaths in. He catalogs different smells before zoning in on Erica's. Even after all these years her scent is still the same. He smells fake leather, lipstick and strawberry kiwi shampoo.

Even though the smell is lingering just a bit of everywhere Stiles can smell that it's strongest in the corner near the back bookcase. He sighs as he heads in that direction. There are two long skinny bookcases boxing in a potted plant in the back. The bookcases are a lot smaller than the others in the room and look like they are used for artwork made by the kids themselves.

He studies both of the shelves, picking up and setting the art back down but finds nothing out of the ordinary. There's seems to be nothing missing and nothing was stashed in any of the artwork that opened or had holes. He steps back and frowns at the shelves. Erica's smell is all over them but nothing is hiding anyone on them.

He growls in frustration and spins back to face the room. He spots the guys walk into the room and begin moving things and picking things up. Isaac and Scott try picking up each piece of paper and studying it but every time they pick a piece up more just appear underneath the last. Stiles rolls his eyes and turns back to the bookcases.

He knows the clue is near or on them. His instincts have never been wrong, nether has his nose. He sweeps the shelves with his eyes one more time. He moves from the bottom to the top and then back down. He even goes from one bookcase to the other as his eyes sweep.

He's just about to throw something when his eyes sweep over the potted plant and then come back to rest on it. The plant looks ordinary but when Stiles lets his eyes rest on it he realizes that the dirt isn't packed in like it should be. Instead it is all loose like someone just freshly potted the plant even though the plant has to be a couple of years old.

He cautiously walks over to the plant, bends down and picks it up before dropping it on a low shelf to his left. He leans in a bit closer and breathes deeply.

Yup. That's Erica's scent all right.

He furrows his brow at the plant before dipping his hand into the dirt and wiggling it around. He doesn't have to go to deep before his hand brushes against something that makes a crinkling noise. His chest rumbles in satisfaction as he pulls the note free from the dirt. He lets a small grin onto his face before huffing and rolling his eyes.

"Only Erica would hide the note in a damned potted plant in the children's section of the library even though she has thousands of books at her disposal. Idiot." He mutters to himself.

_**Stiles**_

_**Yay for you for being smart enough to find this. I have to say that this little game is getting tiring. I would love to continue playing with you but Lydia and I must be leaving for good now. We can't risk you finding us now can we. There is only one more clue after this one and the riddle if up to you to solve. Your next clue is…water. Whatever, I'm running out of ideas. You can find your final clue somewhere close by…close to you.**_

_**God, this has been such fun…Erica**_

Stiles is definitely confused now. Water? What the hell does water have to do with Danny and Isaac's location? It just doesn't make any sense.

With a snarl he stalks back to where the guys are still digging, thrusts the note into Derek's chest before walking out of the room and into the main room of the library.

Erica the last clue was close which means it's either hidden in the library somewhere or right outside the library. This time it's easier to scan the library without much trouble but nothing pops out. Plus earlier the librarian said Erica was only in the children's section, nowhere else.

He doesn't wait for the others to follow him, he waves to the librarian and heads back outside. He stops on the steps and slowly looks around the area. Nothing of importance is spotted. He hears the library doors open behind him and snaps his eyes back into focus, letting the green bleed back to hazel.

He turns his body towards them but doesn't dare be the first one to speak.

"Where do you think the last clue is hidden?" Scott finally asks.

Stiles bites his lip. To be honest he has no idea. "She said it was somewhere close which means she probably didn't have any time to properly hide it because they were running behind. It has to be close to the library. Why don't we all split up and each search a different building before meeting back out here in thirty minutes. I'm not sure how much longer we have left."

He starts down the steps but Scott's voice stops him.

"Stiles wait. Look, I'm sorry about what I said in the car earlier. I wasn't thinking. It's just been so long that I spoke before I thought. I really am sorry." He sounds like a kicked puppy and Stiles can't help but remember a time from before he left.

"It's fine. I would have reacted the same way if it had been you that left." It's a lie, he knows they can hear it. Stiles has always had the problem of trusting everyone and their reactions. Trusted that they knew what they were doing and that they would be safe. He would never throw any of someone's mistakes in their face. Never has and he never will.

Scott gives him a sad smile and nods slightly but doesn't say anything else. Stiles sighs and continues down the steps to the Real Estate office right next door. Once inside he closes his eyes for a moment and breathes.

It's so hard being around them. He can smell them better than he could back then and he wants nothing more then to rub against them and hold them. Derek more so than Scott, Jackson and Riley. With Derek it hurts. Hurts to be near him. Hurts to smell him. Hurts to hear his voice. Hurts to see his face and still know after all these years what each expression means.

It just hurts.

He quickly scans every inch he can see of the building and then practically stumbles out of the building. He can feel a panic attack coming and doesn't want to be around anyone when it happens. He can't let them see him like this. He takes off running to the woods behind the library and doesn't stop. Even when he hears one of them call out his name.

He doesn't shift, doesn't need to. He's been running for years now that he can use his wolf side to run without even needing the energy of the change. He runs until the panic he feels is gone before he stops.

The guys very nearly run into him but he doesn't care. He's circled the wooded area so they are back behind the library but still hidden by the thick of the trees.

"What the hell was that?" Derek demands, his eyes flashing that brilliant red.

"Me avoiding a panic attack, that's what. If I don't run I can become dangerous. Hence me taking off into the woods." He mutters. He doesn't want to tell them the truth but he knows they have to work together and they need to know this.

"You…you still have panic attacks?" Scott asks.

Stiles finally turns to them and faces them fully. "Yes Scott. I have never stopped having panic attacks. I have at least one panic attack a day, maybe even two depending on what kind of day it is. The only thing that stops them from hitting me too hard is if I run and I don't stop until the feeling is gone."

"Um…why?" he asks.

Stiles shrugs. "I don't now really. I think it's because of my wolf has so many sides to him that they all clash at least once a day. I battle with myself on how I'm going to be that day and sometimes it gets to be too hard. One day I'm an Omega and I won't come home until the sun goes down. There have been days where the Alpha in me would surface and Danny and Isaac would have to hide from me until I feel asleep."

"What keep you grounded?" Riley asks.

Stiles blushes and bites his bottom lip. "Uh…that's not really important." His hand moves down to his pocket and his brow furrows when he doesn't feel the familiar weight of Derek's ring. He gasps and pats all over himself. Then suddenly he remembers the note again.

_**You can find your final clue somewhere close by…close to you.**_

"We have to go back to the house." He says frantically.

Derek steps forward. "Why? What did you forget?"

"I didn't forget anything but I think I know where the next clue is." he answers.

"What? How? Didn't the note say it was close to the library?" Jackson asks.

Stiles shakes his head. "No. The note said it was close to me, as in something I cherish. That something should be sitting at home in its box. I have a feeling it's going to be missing and in its place will be the last note."

"Well then let's go." Derek commands.

Thirty minutes later Derek pulls up in front of the glass house and Stiles jumps out of the car. This time everyone comes with him instead of waiting. He's too gone to care right now; he needs to get to Danny and Isaac. His Alpha side is beginning to come out of him and he doesn't have very much longer before he becomes a danger to Derek, Riley, Scott and Jackson. He won't be able to control himself if he can't hold the Alpha back.

He runs to the house and bursts through the front door. He runs back to his bedroom and skids to a halt. The table beside his dresser is slightly open. He cautiously makes his way over to it and pulls it the rest of the way out. The blood red velvet ring box is sitting exactly where he left it, if he didn't have excellent eyes and couldn't see the slight turn in the box he would think no one had touched it. But he can see it and he knows Erica has the most precious thing of his. And she probably knows it too. That's why she made this the last clue hiding place.

He picks the box up and flips it open. A whimper like sound leaves his throat when he sees a blood stained note in the place of his ring. He grabs the note and unfolds it, aware of the eyes trained on the note as he does. Erica could have written anything in it and they could find out the truth if she even hinted at anything.

_**Stiles**_

_**Guess what I found in this pretty little ring box. Imagine my surprise when I opened the box and found a certain ring that you and I know all too well. One that I've been searching for for a very long time. It's only anti climatic that I end up with the ring after all this time. It's only fair don't you think? I wonder if he knows? Do you think he knows? Are they reading this with you? God I would love to see your face when they as you what ring am I talking about. Anyway, I guess we should get down to business. I am sad to see our little game come to an end. I wish I could have spied on you when you read each and every one of my notes but I just couldn't. Your final clue is…plank. That's all I can give you. I can't tell you where they are or anything like that but I can tell you they are wrapped in wolfsbane and won't last too long. Enjoy yourself Stiles. Let loose every once in a while.**_

_**I had so much fun maybe I'll see you in another ten years…Erica**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow, usually I write one chapter at a time in each of my stories and then posting before circling back and doing it again but I just had to get this one out. Hope you like it. This is pretty quick for me and I'm happy about that. I've been trying to pace myself with my writing but this one just wouldn't let me stop until it came out. oh well, at least you get an early chapter out of it.**

Chapter 13

Stiles stares at the note for a few more moments and acts like he can't feel the four pairs of eyes on the back of his neck. This isn't just about Danny and Isaac anymore. Somehow Erica found out that that ring is the only thing that keeps him grounded and in control. She wants him to lose control; she wants him to not be able to stop what happens next.

Erica truly believes that Danny and Isaac are going to die and that their death is going to drag him over the edge. Without the ring here to ground him he's going to become unstable and most likely hurt hundreds of people before someone has to put him down like a wild animal.

It's what she wants. She wants him to fall, then kill and then be taken down. She took the only thing that keeps him in control of all of the sides of himself and his wolf.

"Stiles? What is she talking about? What ring?" Scott asks.

Stiles closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He can do this. He can find Danny and Isaac, make sure they are safe, hunt down Erica and Lydia, kill them, and get his ring back all before he kills an innocent human.

Hopefully.

He opens his eyes and turns around. "I own a ring, or more like possess a ring, this ring has kept all my sides in control. Even when I can feel one close to the surface the ring keeps me from attacking or losing it completely. Without the ring I will become very unstable and will want to hunt and fight. I will harm an innocent and none of you will be able to stop me unless you kill me. Erica knows this and took the ring so that I can't control myself. She knew taking Danny and Isaac would upset me and bring my wolf close to the surface. Without the ring to hold myself back the different parts of me will fight to get to the surface. One or all will win and I won't be able to stop myself from shifting in to whichever one does."

"Okay, then we need to figure out a way to keep you calm and in control until we can figure out the clues and get to Danny and Isaac." Jackson says.

Stiles swallows and shakes his head. "We don't have time for that. The note said that Danny and Isaac are wrapped with wolfsbane, you know as well as I do that they could already be dead by now depending on how much the girls used. We have to find them before there's permanent damage."

"What does the ring look like? Maybe if we find something similar or something that reminds you of the ring you can ground yourself long enough to have a clear head to search for them. Will that work? What does the ring mean to you?" Scott asks.

Without looking at Derek Stiles describes the ring. "The ring is a thick silver band with the different phases of the moon circling around it. Right in the middle before the moon phases connect is an engraved wolf with two ruby gem eyes with its head tilted back in a howling motion. There's an engraving on the inside but the words aren't important right now." He murmurs knowing full well everyone will be able to hear him just fine.

"Okay, what does the ring mean to you?" Scott asks.

Stiles wants to growl and snap at him but he knows Scott is just trying to help in any way he can. He feels his wolf surge to the front of his mind in attack mode but before he can panic he hears his wolf whimper and practically flip over on its belly. Stiles snaps his head up and meets the glowing eyes of Derek.

His wolf whimpers again but there's a bit of purring in there too. "The ring symbolized something I wanted but couldn't have. The wolf symbolized a portrait of my secret desires and kept me grounded on what wasn't there." he answers in the best way he can. He's not sure if they know how he feels about Derek but he isn't going to roll over and just tell them everything.

Scott nods. "Okay, let's go to the kitchen to look at the clues and try and figure out where Erica stashed the guys. Like you said before, we don't have much time." With that Riley, Scott and Jackson exit his room and make their way to the kitchen.

Still avoiding Derek's gaze Stiles lowers his head and tries to leave the room as well. Derek's hand shoots out and grips his upper arm pretty damn tightly. Stiles whimpers lowly and tries tugging at it. When Derek growls long and low he instantly stop tugging and let's his arm go limp.

"What did the engraving on the inside of the ring say?" Derek growls.

"A wolf howls at every moon not just when it's full." He whispers. As soon as Derek's grip goes slack on his arm Stiles yanks it close to himself and runs for the kitchen with the others.

He finds Riley, Jackson and Scott with their heads bent together studying the notes out at the kitchen table. He opens the fridge and grabs five beers. As he makes his way to the table he slides a beer on the counter towards where Derek is now leaning and takes a seat with the guys. "Did you find anything else?" he asks.

Scott shakes his head and lets out a frustrated breath. "No. I don't understand the clues. Wet, wood, old, water, and plank. They just don't make any sense."

"What about barns? Are there any barns around here?" Jackson asks.

Both Riley and Stiles shake their heads. "No. the closes barn is literally five hours away. They would have had no time to do all of this. They would have had to find one, somehow keep Danny and Isaac there before coming all the way back to plant the stupid notes before they left for good." Stiles explains.

"Wait, why couldn't they have placed the clues first?" Scott asks.

Stiles quirks in lips into a smile but Jackson answered before he could. "Because they wouldn't have been able to leave any clues because they wouldn't have known where they were going to end up." He states patiently.

Scott makes an O with his mouth and nods. "I get it. Sorry. What else is there? I mean, we're surrounded by water but what is wooden and old? Plank is another word for wood but it has a different meaning."

Stiles is struck with a sudden feeling of regret and grief for leaving these people behind. Seeing Scott do everything he can for people he hasn't seen in ten years makes Stiles need to blink back tears and have to hide his face by staring at the table.

He suddenly feels a sharp pain in his jaw and clenches his teeth tightly to keep his fangs from growing. A steady pounding is building in his skull and traveling to the forefront of his head. He opens his mouth in a silently gasp and clenches his fists. He can feel his nails growing and piercing his skin.

His eyes begin quivering and he can tell they are changing color rabidly. His main wolf color is green but when he's fighting with his different sides his eyes are known to flash until one of them takes over.

He squeezes his eyes shut as tightly as he can because he can't afford to do this right now. Danny and Isaac are more important than his wolf or wolves fighting. Everything begins to sharpen and his senses hone in on everything.

He picks up on the four heartbeats in the room besides his own but for some reason he immediately only connects with one of the heartbeats. The heart beat is slightly fast yet calm. There is a stutter every so often but not in a medical problem kind of way, more of a 'I keep looking at something beautiful' way.

Stiles' own heart beat hasn't stopped or slowed down since he woke up from being knocked out. He's been in a constant state of hyper-activeness and he's not sure if he can slow down or not. Listening to the heart beat is helping him calm down and instantly he knows it's the beat of Derek's that's doing it.

He squeezes his eyes shut harder before taking a deep breath and opening them. He doesn't dare risk glances at anyone because he knows his eyes are still a little on the fucked up side. He's not even sure if anyone is looking at him or aware of his inner struggle and he doesn't want to draw attention to himself. He can't show his weakness to anyone, even people he knows.

He cups his hands on either side of his face and stares straight ahead and out the large glass window that looks out down the beach. His mind is still racing and shows no signs of stopping. Even though his heart has calmed and is now matching the beat of Derek's doesn't mean he's out of the woods when it comes to shifting.

Stiles is an excellent wolf. He always has been. Every werewolf or people who know of werewolves have always told him that he would make a great wolf one day. Even Peter said it when he offered him the bite. In his own twisted way he was encouraging Stiles to become a better him.

Stiles never thought though that he would be like this today. Spending nearly every day in a struggle to figure who he is and in what way does he fit in. It was almost like being a human all over again. Not knowing where you fit and what's the right move to make. Like you have to watch where you walk or what you say or even how you look to others.

Danny and Isaac know some of what Stiles goes through because they are all wolves after all but Stiles has never truly let them in on what really goes on in his head. Part of him is ashamed of himself. He's afraid that if Danny and Isaac find out the truth about him and what he silently goes through they will want to leave him. That they will see him differently.

Stiles sighs heavily and focuses on the beach stretched out in front of him and the pier dock in the distance. He remembers when he and Danny were newly turned and Isaac wanted us to experience free falling. Isaac said it was one of the most amazing feelings, besides finding your mate, that makes you feel whole just for the tiniest moment.

"_Come on you guys, we're almost there!" Isaac laughs at them. He's like an excited kid at Christmas time. He's been begging Danny and Stiles to go to the pier dock for months now but they have been worried about their control so they've been putting it off._

_Stiles laughs and rolls his eyes at Isaac's antics. He sends a grin to Danny before chasing after him. Danny shakes his head fondly with mock exasperation before running to catch up to them both._

_They all stop at the end of the pier and look down over the edge. This pier is not like most. This pier sits about thirty or forty feet above the water. It's about two miles long and is over a hundred years old. Isaac says he's been wanting to see it all up close ever since they arrived some time ago._

_Isaac removes his shirt and stand in nothing but his board shorts. He has a bug goofy grin on his face that reminds him with a pang of Scott. Even though sorrow sings through his veins he can't help but smile back just like he would have done with Scott._

_He follows his lead and shucks his shirt and waits for Danny to do the same. Once all three boys are standing there shirtless Isaac holds out both of his hands._

_Stiles and Danny step up on either side of him and take his hand. "We doing this together?" he asks._

_Stiles smiles and Danny smirks. "We live together, we die together, and this is our home now." Stiles says with conviction. All three boys turn their heads and look at their new home in the distance. Even though it may never replace the home they left behind it will help them make a new home for the future._

_Simultaneously all three boys sprint forward and jump right off the edge of the pier. They scream with joy before they take a deep breath and let the water swallow them._

Stiles is brought back to the present with a gasp and a suddenly clear head. He jumps up from the table, nearly knocking it down, and has everyone on high alert.

"What? What is it Stiles?" Derek asks frantically. Stiles turns brilliant green eyes to him.

"I know where they are." He breathes before turning and running out of the house.


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm so sorry this took so long. I knew where the boys were the whole time obviously but after I planned it I still needed to figure out how to get the boys out of their 'situation' while still making it sound realistic. I hope I did it justice. It helped that the guys all are werewolves and have clawed hands (and apparently feet because I needed it, lol). Anyway, sorry for the delay.**

Chapter 14

Stiles hears the four of them shouting after him but he can't slow down, doesn't want to slow down. He now knows where his friends, his pack, his family have been this entire time and nothing is going to stop him from getting to them.

Nothing.

It doesn't take very long to get to the pier once Stiles gets going. He's always been a fast runner, even more so now because he's determined to get somewhere. He stops directly in the middle of the pier and takes a deep breath.

He's instantly bombarded with Danny and Isaac's scents and breathes out in relief. He hears the smacking footsteps of the other's behind him. "Where are they? I can smell them." Scott says.

Stiles holds up his hand to silence him for a second. He strains his ears over the waves and wind to listen for their heartbeats. He hears two slow steady heartbeats coming from underneath the pier and furrows his brow.

He slowly walks to the end of the pier, gets down onto his stomach and looks over the edge of the pier and under the wood. His eyes bulge and his breath catches in his throat. Danny and Isaac are tied to the bottom of the pier about half way in.

Stiles jumps to his feet and runs to the middle of the pier, nearly tripping over the rope just getting there. He kneels down and gently tugs on the ropes to see how tight they are. Then he follows the rope to the side of the pier and peers over like he did at the end.

He comes face to face with the side of Danny's head. "Danny? Can you hear me?" he whispers.

He hears a muffled whimper and breathes a sigh of relief. "Thank god. Can you nod or shake your head to tell me if you and Isaac are okay?"

Danny gives a very weak shake of his head and Stiles does not like that at all. "Okay, give me a few seconds and I'll figure out a way to get you both untied without causes more damage of whatever was already caused." He rambles.

He moves back onto the pier more and runs his hands along the rope. Feeling its thickness and coarseness. Jackson bends down to help him but quickly pulls his hands back with a hiss and a whimper. Stiles looks up at him in confusion. "What?" he asks.

Jackson growls. "Wolfsbane. The whole fucking thing is soaked in some kind of wet wolfsbane. How the hell are you able to touch it?"

Stiles furrows his brow and shrugs. "Wolfsbane has never affected me. I've tried every kind and strand of it but nothing has ever happened. I've researched it but because I'm a very rare type of wolf there wasn't much to read up on. I'm pretty sure it has something to do with the fact that I have more than one wolf inside of me but I'm just not sure how it all works. It's kind of like all the wolves attack at once to stop the pain or hurt that I never in fact even feel any pain or hurt." He shrugs again before letting go of the rope. "We need to cut the rope but we need to get under the pier to catch them. Danny let me know they were hurt but he can't tell me how. It may be because of the wolfsbane but the girls could have also hurt them."

With a frustrated sigh Stiles takes a quick look around to find something that can help them. He has no idea how Erica and Lydia even got the guys on the bottom of the pier but he has to figure out a way to get them off. "I'm going to get down under the pier and see if the girls may have left something behind or if the fishermen have squatting equipment." He stands up and brushes the knees of his jeans off.

"Squatting equipment?" Riley asks.

"Yeah, there are small game fishermen who can't afford the docking prices so they tie their boats to the legs of the pier so they don't lose them."

"Okay but how are you going to get down there. We're probably hundreds of feet up already." Scott cuts in.

Stiles points somewhere to his left. "There are steps hidden off to the side of the pier. They're old and probably dangerous but they're the only way to get to the bottom of the pier. You guys stay here and figure out a way to cut the ropes free. Don't touch them until I get back, the ropes are doused with so much liquid wolfsbane that you could permanently scar your hands if you touch it too long. Trust me on this."

Stiles takes off before anyone can answer him. He jogs back to the end of the pier before hopping off the end and heading for the hidden steps. The grass is slightly wet so he makes his way down the steps as slowly as possible while still moving. When he makes it to the small patch of beach area where the boats are usually docked he raises his head and looks up at the bottom of the pier.

Danny and Isaac are hog tied to the bottom of the pier. The rope is wrapped around them several times and from the looks of it Isaac is still unconscious. Danny meets his eyes and tries to smile but it ends up coming out as more of a pained grimace. "I'll get you down from there. I promise." He whispers loud enough for Danny to hear him. Danny gives a barely there nod and Stiles can tell his friend and pack mate is growing weaker by the second. He's forcing himself to stay awake, probably for Isaac's sake.

Stiles quickly looks down because he's afraid he's going to cry if he continues to stare at his two friends tied up like cattle before they are slaughtered. He moves to the edge of the water, toes off his shoes and steps into the water. He starts feeling around in the water and not even seconds later pulls his foot back with a low hiss.

He hobbles on one leg as he lifts his other one up to inspect the bottom of it. Two small needles with purple essence are sticking out of his foot. He can smell small amounts of wolfsbane coating the needles and curse. Of course Erica and Lydia would cover all the bases. He can't untie the guys because if the fall to the water probably hundreds of little tiny wolfsbane coated needles will inject into their bodies and probably kill them before Stiles and the guys could get them out.

He rips the needles out with a frustrated snarl and steps back up onto the mini beach. He takes another look around the area but doesn't spot any boats or equipment. Either the fishermen are out fishing right now or the girls got rid of the stuff so Stiles couldn't use it. He clenches his fists and turns back towards the steps when something white catches his eye.

Underneath the pier, on the first base pole, is a white piece of paper nailed to the pole. Stiles stomps over to the pole and rips the paper down. He lets his eyes sharpen so he can read the paper.

**Stiles**

**Congratulations on finding Danny and Isaac. I have to say that part of me is disappointed because I was so hoping they would die. Take them away from you when you've taken from me. Oh well, maybe in another ten years we'll meet up somewhere and me and Lydia can finish what we started. For now we need to concentrate on getting a head start. We definitely don't trust you guys not to follow us the second you get the boys down from their situation. I will admit that there are a few little surprises hidden for you around the area but I won't give them away. I will warn you though, to be a little careful trying to get the boys down or might end up being the ones to kill them anyway.**

**Erica**

**Oh! By the way, the ropes are soaked in liquid wolfsbane and are absorbing into the boys' skin as you read this. Considering they've probably ben tied up for a while I'm going to go ahead and say that you don't have very much time to get them down before the wolfsbane soaks into their skin and goes straight for their heart.**

Stiles crumples the note and takes off back up the stairs not even bothering to grab his shoes or put them back on. He nearly kills himself three times trying to run up the wet slippery stairs but he doesn't care because he needs to get to the guys and then get Danny and Isaac free before he loses them.

He runs back to the guys and hands the note over to Derek while he kneels back down by the rope again. He quickly but gently feels along the ropes and sure enough there is more of those little needle things embedded inside the rope. He curses and slams his fists down on the pier.

"What little surprises is she talking about?" Derek asks.

"There are hundreds of tiny little needles in the water under the pier and embedded into the ropes. They are soaked in liquid wolfsbane and probably dried wolfsbane as well. None of you can touch the rope and if we cut them the guys will fall into the water right onto the needles." Stiles growls.

Scott curses but it sounds more confused than angry. "How the hell did the girls have time to do all of this and plan this shit out. We haven't even been in town very long." He snarls.

"A part of Erica has probably already been planning this out for years and as soon as she saw me again she had her chance to do it and she took it. If you know where to look then it doesn't take very long to get liquid wolfsbane in this town. And apparently needles too." Stiles mutters.

"Why don't Scott, Stiles and I climb under the pier, Scott and I can hold Danny and Isaac to the underside of the bridge while Stiles removes the ropes from them once they have been cut. Once the ropes are removed Derek and Riley can help us pull the guy up onto the bridge. We can assess their injury's once they are safe and upright." Jackson thinks out loud.

Stiles nods. "That might actually work. We'll use our claws and strength to hold us to the bridge so we don't fall. The water is very dangerous to you so Jackson, you and Scott will need to be as careful as you can." He warns.

Stiles goes first so he can get in position in between Isaac and Danny on the underside of the pier. He uses his clawed feet and Hands to grip the pier tightly. Jackson and Scott are only seconds behind him. They come from both sides, using their claws to hold them to the pier and their other hand and their full strength to hold Danny and Isaac to the pier.

Once they are in position and have secure grips on the guys they give a nod to Stiles. "Okay Derek. We're ready. Try not to touch the ropes and do it as fast as you can." He calls up.

It takes a few minutes but Stiles feels the first layer of rope give and immediately grabs it and pulls it loose. He does this for several minutes until all but one layer of the rope is gone. He realizes a bit too late that the rope is fucking heavy and is currently laying on his chest. _Shit._

Just as he opens his mouth to shout out the last rope gives and the full weight of the ropes drop onto his chest completely. He grunts in surprise and before he can react his claws dislodge from the wood and he's suddenly airborne.

His eyes go wide and he gasps. He scrambles for purchase but it's no use because he's already falling. He cries out for help but he knows Jackson and Scott can't help him without letting go of Danny or Isaac. Their eyes do widen as well though and they shout for Derek right as Stiles emerged in water.

He tries to suck in a quick breath and ends up choking on water. He starts panicking because he's always had a fear of drowning. Ever since high school.

Pain suddenly erupts throughout his entire body like he's being stabbed hundreds of times.

Its right then that he remembers the liquid wolfsbane needles in the water before darkness starts seeping into the edges of his vision and completely takes him under.

**A/N 2: On a side note I am currently in the process of writing two new Teen Wolf stories. I want to have them almost completed before I post them that way this whole 'taking forever to post' thing doesn't happen. I have 9 chapters in one of the stories completed and 3 for the other. I've been working on them in between writing chapters for my regular stories so hopefully I'll either get them done or mostly done and posted soon.**

**On another side note my left hand has been very weird and numb and painful and I have no idea what it is or what's causing it. My pinky and my ring finger are like in a constant state of numbness and nothing I try makes the feeling go away. My boyfriend says it could possibly be carpaltunnel but I honestly have no idea what that means so I'm probably going to have to look it up. I'm telling you this because it is the main reason for this being so late. My hand begins hurting after only minutes of typing and I can't type very long before the pain and numbness become too much to handle. I worked through the pain so that I could get this out so I hope it was worth it for you guys.**

**Sorry for the three A/N's but I just wanted to get a few things straightened out with you guys. Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's another chapter for the long wait for the last chapter. I took a little break from typing before because of my hand but I'm going to be buying one of those wrist wraps or whatever so I can use my hand again. I should be getting back into the swing of typing by this weekend so I'll be posting more often hopefully. I'm sorry for the long waits and I'm hopefully not going to be doing that anymore.**

Chapter 15

Stiles shoots up with a gasp and promptly chokes on air. He begins coughing and panting, clutching at his chest in fear. Suddenly smaller and much more feminine hands are placed over his now clawed ones and gently tugged away before he accidently cuts into his chest. His ears are ringing painfully and he winces when he tries to turn his head to see who the hands belong to.

"Stiles. Relax. Lie back down and take smaller deeper breathes." A voice, a woman's voice, directs him.

He's too confused to do anything but follow instruction. He lowers himself back down onto a surprisingly soft surface and from the angle his head ends up in he would guess a couch and closes his eyes. He slows his breathing down and makes his intakes deeper and his exhales longer and slower.

The pressure in his head and the ringing in his ears lessen considerably and he's finally able to open his eyes back up. The first thing he sees is Allison's slightly aged but still beautiful face. A soft smile spreads on his lips. "Still as beautiful as ever." He murmurs before he can stop himself.

Allison smiles widely and tears gather in the corners of her eyes. "Stiles…" she breathes before launching herself at him and wraps her arms around him in a bone crushing hug. "Stiles…" she says again almost as if she didn't quite believe he was in front of her.

He smiles and buries his face in her hair, breathing in her old familiar fragrance and then the new scent of her wolf. "It's good to see you again Allison." he confesses.

Allison pulls back after a few moments wiping her eyes with the sleeves of her sweater. She's still smiling though. "I'm so happy that you're okay." she says.

As soon as she says that everything comes rushing back to him at once and he sits up with a jolt once again. He looks around at where he is and is glad to find himself in his own living room. The sun is high in the sky and Stiles can see the waves today are crazy. The perfect day for surfing.

"Where are Isaac and Danny? How long have I been out? Where is the rest of the pack?" he begins shooting of question after question.

She makes shushing noises and pressing him back into the couch. "Relax. Danny and Isaac are completely fine. They woke up three days ago fully healed and ready to go. They are out with Derek and the guys trying to find any signs of Erica and Lydia. You've been out for about a week. When you feel onto those needles in the water your body absorbed so much wolfsbane that it didn't have time to flush it out and you ended up slipping into some kind of wolfsbane coma or something. Deaton wasn't too sure on the details. Derek told me something about you having more than one wolf but you were injected with so much wolfsbane that even they weren't able to heal you fast enough." She explains patiently.

Stiles breathes out a sigh of relief at hearing Danny and Isaac are completely healed. "Thank god." He breathes. "Have they been able to find the girls yet?" he asks.

Allison shakes her head sadly. "No, not yet. They've been going as far as they can in every direction each day but haven't able to catch nothing more than a fleeting scent here and there. Danny and Kyle having been trying to find paper and computer trails as well. They are coming alone a lot better than the sniffing part though so hopefully we'll find something soon."

Stiles furrows his brow. "Who's Kyle?" he asks.

"He's a new pack member. Erica attacked him in high school and left him for dead. Derek changed him and made him part of the pack. He trained as a hunter with my dad and uses his computer skills to track werewolves for him. He's Derek's best fighter, built like a truck and completely gay." She giggles.

Stiles chuckles. "It's good to know Derek has better taste nowadays when it comes to turning people." He cracks.

"I have always had excellent taste in pack members." A deep voice interrupts them from the doorway.

Allison and Stiles both turn their heads and find Derek leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. The scowl Stiles remembers is still etched into his forehead but it's not as pronounced as it used to be. His gaze travels over Stiles from head to toe and Stiles wills himself not to have an embarrassing reaction to a man he hasn't really seen or spoken to properly in over ten years.

Allison turns back to him with a slight smirk and a knowing gleam in her eyes before standing up and brushing nonexistent dirt off of her jeans. "I'm going to go and check on Scott and the guys while you two talk. Stiles, we'll talk more later. I'll give you all the dish on the new pack members then. Introduce you to them and everything." she says with smile.

Stiles nods. "I'll hold you to that." He says.

Once Allison is out of the room and the front door shuts Derek seems to relax and pushes himself off of the wall to take a seat in the arm chair across from couch. "Where are Danny and Isaac?" Stiles asks before Derek can speak.

"I asked them to wait outside with Scott and Jackson so that I could speak to you for a few minutes alone. They are down by the water catching up with the guys and meeting the new members of the pack." He answers simply.

Stiles nods. "Okay. What did you want to talk to me about?"

Derek seems to collect himself. He takes a deep breath, straightens his shoulders stares right into Stiles' eyes. "I want to know what's going to happen now?" he asks bluntly.

Stiles furrows his brow. "What do you mean?"

Derek sighs. "I'll be honest with you Stiles. I can't lose you again. None of you but you especially. You're my Mate and the last ten years have been nothing but hell. Call me selfish if you want but I can't let you walk away again. I won't have the strength to."

Stiles' breath caught in his throat and his heart stuttered in his chest. He never thought he would ever hear Derek say anything along those lines in his entire life. Even after what Lydia and Erica said and hinted at it he honestly truly didn't believe them. He sputters for a moment, his arms flailing a little. "What?" he squeaks out.

Derek sighs heavily. "Stiles, I know I should have told you the truth all those years ago before you were forced to leave but I was scared. I still had the death of my family fresh in my mind and heart and I was afraid to take a chance again. I know you're not like Kate and I knew it back then but that didn't stop me from being scared shitless every time you walked into the room because I thought I was going to lose control and jump you or something. Hell, I'm surprised you didn't notice, the rest of the pack did. Except for Danny and Isaac and that was because Danny was too busy noticing Jackson and Isaac was too busy trying to fit in."

Stiles breathes out heavily. "Wow." He struggles for a second to sit up but succeeds after a moment or two. Derek's body is tense like he wants to help but is too afraid to touch Stiles just yet. Stiles appreciates this because his mind is a mess of thoughts and feelings and he feels close to a panic attack.

He almost loses his family and pack mates and then he finds out the guys he's been in love with for thirteen years has loved him back this whole time and is actually his Mate. How the hell is he supposed to deal with that after waking up from almost dying?

"Derek…I've been in love with you for almost thirteen years. The second I saw you in the woods I knew you were an amazing person. I secretly spent the next week researching you because I wanted to know everything about you. I knew about Kate from the very beginning. My dad used to tell me details of his cases because he's knew I'm a better researching than any other deputy on his team. I'm the one that helped him figure everything out. After that I kind of became obsessed with you. Not in any creepy way, I just really wanted to help you get justice for your family and stuff. When I realized I was falling for you I tried to step back and blend into the background. I didn't want to get hurt or for you to find out and reject me. I was afraid too."

Stiles stops talking and bites his lip. "When Lydia and Erica approached me and Danny and threatened us, even though I didn't want to leave, I thought it was the perfect out. I thought if I left I would be able to get over you. It didn't work though. I used to wake up crying some nights because I would dream about what it would be like to be with you. Danny and Isaac used to crawl into my bed and hold me while I cried for you. I couldn't help it out stop. My wolves knew and they were angry about being away from you. I didn't understand at the time why I would have these episodes and I used to freak out pretty bad.

"It took a while to calm me down too. I, uh, I used to pull out your ring and hold it to my heart and that helped me calm down. I never actually meant to take the ring from you but I was at the house, before we left, and I saw the ring box sticking out from under your pillow wedged between the wall and the mattress. Like it was forgotten. When I saw the ring I knew I had to have it. I didn't even think twice when I pocketed it and left. I honestly didn't even realize what I did until after we arrived here and I was unpacking my things. The ring box fell out of my suitcase and that's when I remembered what I did. I was mortified and I actually almost called you to apologize for taking it and then shipping it to you but I knew if I heard your voice I would go back home and I would put everyone in danger. All because I wanted to be around you."

Derek has said anything the whole time Stiles has spoken. For a second Stiles is afraid he's said too much but then Derek stands up and walks over to the couch. Derek crouches down in front of Stiles and looks him right in the eye. "If I had known what was going on I would have gotten rid of Lydia and Erica immediately, no questions asked. You mean everything to me and Danny and Isaac are family. You three would have been put first and Erica and Lydia would have been taken care of. We would have either given them to another pack to deal with or we would have killed them if that's what it came too. Mates and family come before regular pack members. Lydia and Erica may have been part of the pack but they weren't Pack. They never have been. There would have been no competition on who left and who stayed if you guys would have just come to us."

Stiles sucks in a breath and nods. "I know that now, after seeing what you guys have done trying to find them, but I didn't know that then. I was a teenager in love and trying to protect his heart and his family. I wasn't thinking straight. The right answer at the time seemed to be to just leave and keep everyone safe."

Derek sighs and cups Stiles' cheek. "I understand Stiles. I was never mad at you for leaving, just sad. I kicked myself every day for never telling you how I felt. Jackson did the same thing for Danny and everyone else felt like part of their family was missing. Once a month the original pack members will sit down and tell the new pack members and the children stories about you and Danny and Isaac. We'd end up talking for hours. Each of us having a different story to tell each time. We've never forgotten you guys and we've always hoped we'd have you back. I don't know what's going to happen next but I do know that we can't lose any of you again. The pack won't survive it this time."

Stiles stares into Derek's eyes for a moment before surging forward and sealing their lips together.


	16. Chapter 16

**There is probably only one or two more chapters after this to go. There will be a few unanswered questions but that's only because there will be a sequel and the questions will be answered then. I already have the sequel planned I just need to write the chapters now.**

**This is shorter than most chapters because I thought the ending point was perfect and I didn't want to drag the chapter out for another 300 hundreds words for no reason. There will be two more chapters. The next chapter is the long awaited smut between everyone, you'll get to see Stiles/Derek, Jackson/Danny, Isaac/Riley and maybe even some small Allison/Scott and Billy/Jane depending on how I feel. The last chapter will be getting home and then a small epilogue at the very end that will be a couple of months later or something. Enjoy!**

Chapter 16

Stiles loses all track of time while he kisses Derek. Derek's lips are smooth yet forceful as they move against his. Derek has his hands gripping the back of Stiles' head as his tongue fucks into Stiles' mouth. Stiles moans helplessly because he's wanted this for years, thought about it hundreds of times and yet Stiles is now realizing that nothing he ever imagined could have prepared him for feeling like this.

Stiles buries his hands in Derek's thick hair and tries to pull him even closer. His wolves are going crazy and his mind is spinning from trying to understand what each of them wants. He keeps alternating between each of their wants. One second he's sucking on Derek's tongue, another second he nipping at his bottom lip and another second he's practically shoving his tongue down Derek's throat just to get a taste at him.

Derek doesn't seem to mind though. He's opening his mouth wider and making the most obscene noises Stiles has ever heard. Stiles wants nothing more than to drag Derek over top of him and demand to be taken right here and now. He almost does just that but then he remembers Isaac and Danny and pushes Derek away with a gasp.

Derek looks dazed for a moment and then his gaze sharpens and he looks down at the ground. Stiles' hand gently cupping his face and tilts his chin so he can look him in the eye. "Hey, don't do that. I only pulled away because I want to see for myself that Danny and Isaac are okay. As soon as that's done and I'm in my own bed then I have no problem continuing this." He says.

Derek chuckles and gives him a smile before nodding and standing up. He holds out his hand and Stiles takes it before gingerly trying to stand up. He winces when his muscles pull and stretch but he can sense that he doesn't have any visible wounds anymore only internal bruising. "Why hasn't the bruising healed?" he murmurs to himself.

Derek shrugs and gently runs his hands along the invisible bruising on the outside of Stiles' shirt, almost as if he's done it hundreds of times before. "We called Deaton and he did some research for us. He said that because your 'wolves' were trying to heal you super-fast that they could only heal the external wounds and so now you're left with the internal bruising. Deaton said you'll most likely heal like a normal human until your wolves get their strength back to heal you themselves."

"Did you by any chance ask him why I even have more than one wolf inside of me?" he's curious to know himself because none of the watchers or researchers has been able to tell him.

Derek shakes his head. "Deaton said it could possibly be because of how you left things. You were so split that when you took the bite you got a wolf for each one of your severed emotions. When you left you were so angry and sad and hurt that your mind and body didn't know what to do with itself."

Stiles sighs. He knew he was messed up but he had no idea what was really going on. "If there anyway to merge all my wolves together?"

Derek shrugs. "I don't know. I didn't even think to ask that. I just asked what I could do to help you keep yourself in control, I didn't know merging was even an option." He admits.

Stiles nods because he understands. Once you become a wolf there is no turning back so you would have to figure that even if you have more than one wolf there is no way of getting rid of all but one, it doesn't make sense. "I guess I was just hoping there was a way to be me again…" he trails off with a shrug.

Suddenly Derek is pulling him in for a bone crushing hug. Stiles tenses for half a second before he remembers he can do this now and tentively wraps his arms around Derek's middle. Derek buries his nose in Stiles' neck and rubs it along the vein. "You are you Stiles. There was never anything wrong with you and there isn't now. Having more than one wolf inside of you just makes you an even better person. You spent the last, what, eight years learning to control more than one beast at a time when most can't even control their one. You are nothing if not brave and amazing and if I had been around for the last ten years I would have made it a point to tell you that every single day."

Stiles blinks away the tears that are gathering in his eyes and squeezing Derek tighter to himself. "Thanks Derek." He whispers even though he knows the older man will still be able to hear it.

Derek's responsive is to pull back from Stiles and place a gently but firm kiss to his lips before pulling back and saying, "Your welcome Stiles."

Stiles smiles truly happily for the first time in ten years. He reaches down, slides his fingers in between Derek's and makes his way to the front door.

Stiles can see everyone even before he pushes open the front door and steps outside. Seeing Isaac and Danny talking and laughing with Derek's pack sends a jolt of relief, love and happiness through him all at once. He feels his eyes rapidly switch colors and his heart constrict in his chest. He really thought he lost them, all of them.

Danny and Isaac must hear his heart because they instantly turn around to face him. Stiles' breath catches in his throat and instantly all three of them are running at each other. They collide somewhere in the middle of a mass of legs and arms and laughter. Stiles wraps his arms around each one of their throats and hugs them to him. He breathes in their scents and listens as they do it to him.

"Your safe." He breathes.

Soft growling, moaning, purring and whimpering are his answers as Isaac and Danny practically flop their bodies on top of him and smother him into the sand. "You didn't wake up." Isaac whimpers into his neck. Danny nods his agreement.

Stiles rubs his hands through their hair and sighs. "I know. I'm sorry. I just wanted to get you guys to safety and I didn't care what happened to me at the time. You come first." He answers.

They chuckle at him. "This is where the Alpha jokes come in." Isaac says.

Stiles groans and shoves them off of him. "I'm not an Alpha." He grumbles.

Danny rolls his eyes as he stands up and dusts himself off. "One of your wolves is which makes you Alpha too. Get over Stiles, it's never going to change. You are our Alpha." He states matter of fact.

Stiles opens his mouth to argue but gives up with a sigh and a slump of his shoulders. "Whatever." He murmurs.

They hear laughing behind them and turn to see Derek and the pack staring at them with expressions of amusement. Derek is smiling in a know it all way, Jackson has a look of jealous contentment, Scott is shaking his head like no time has passed at all and Allison is pressed up against Scott and smiling at Stiles personally. The rest of the pack holds amusement in their eyes but also curiosity.

Stiles back up to Derek. "Can you introduce me to everyone?" he asks.

It took a little time introducing everyone because after introductions they would tell the guys how they came into the pack. The only ones not there are Boyd and his mate. Isaac looks sad that Boyd didn't come on the vacation but he secretly can't wait to see him again. He and Boyd are the original members who were first turned and brought a part of Derek's pack. Excluding Erica of course.

Stiles finds himself looking at Billy and thinking of Jane, the girl who works at Donavan and Decker in town. She's spunky and full of life just like Billy seems to be. Stiles obviously doesn't know him very well but he gets the feeling that he and Jane would make an amazing pair. He makes a mental note to call his friend Jeremy who also works at the company and see if Jane wouldn't mind stopping by the house some time tomorrow.

Derek nudges him gently and Stiles turns his attention back to the group. "I'm sorry, what?"

They smile at him but he can tell this time it's all in sadness and not amusement. "We were discussing what is going to happen now. We're leaving in a week to go back home." Allison speaks up.

Stiles looks back to the glass house for a second before turning back to the group and shrugging. "Then I guess we'll just have to come with you. My dad's been begging me to come home even for a visit, he'll have a heart attack when he finds out we're coming back for good." Danny and Isaac are nodding even before he finishes what he's saying.

Derek looks shocked for a moment. "You would just pick up and leave and come back with us?" he asks.

Stiles shrugs a little and nods. "Well yeah, no matter what happened all those years ago Beacon Hills is our home and it's where our family is. We've been wanting to go back for a long time now but never really had the courage to because we didn't know what you guys would do or say about it. Plus with Erica and Lydia still in the picture at the time the threat to you and our families was still being held over our heads. With Erica and Lydia gone we can finally return home and maybe even start fresh." He explains.

Derek's smile is bright and happy as he leans down and plants a smacking kiss right on Stiles' lips. "I'm glad you can come home now." he whispers when he pulls back.

Stiles smiles back. "Me too."


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note at bottom…**

Chapter 17

Later that night, after Derek sent everyone but Jackson and Riley back to Jackson's vacation home, Stiles and Derek are lying in Stiles' bed spooning. Derek is the big spoon with Stiles pulled tightly to his chest. Their hands are twined and Derek keeps rubbing his pointer finger and thumb across Stiles' ring finger. The same finger he wore Derek's ring whenever he felt like he was losing control.

"What made you take it?" Derek asks suddenly but quietly. Danny and Jackson are in Danny's room and Riley and Isaac are in Isaac's room. He knows they won't eavesdrop but still, just to be safe and to keep the conversation private he keeps his voice down. Besides, he knows the two couples have a few things to talk about themselves and have also been whispering most of the night.

He feels Stiles sigh. "I don't know to be honest. I think it was the day right before we left, I was in your room for some reason and I found the ring box wedged between the wall and your bed. Almost as if it was forgotten and never really looked for. When I opened the box and saw the ring something inside me compelled me to take it and keep it for myself, like I would never forget about it. When we arrived here and were unpacking I found it hidden in one of my boxes and realized that I too forgot about it for a little while. I felt bad for taking it and was going to return it but I didn't want you to come looking for me if I contacted you so I decided to keep it instead. After I took the bite and I had my first 'attack' or whatever the ring box was the first thing I saw. I opened the box, grabbed the ring and forced myself into control. Ever since then the ring was just something I turned to whenever I was either out of control or just thinking about you in general." He answers back just as quietly.

Derek nods and hums against the back of his neck. "I smelt you in my room that day." He confesses. "It was right after we realized you were gone. The wolf in me howled to be set free and for the first time in my life I truly felt afraid of losing control. I went to my room to try and calm myself down and all I smelt was you. I immediately broke down; I burrowed into my bed and cried for three days. I just didn't want to go on without you. I didn't want to be the Alpha, hell I didn't even want to be a werewolf. Finally after about a week of sitting in my room and breathing in as much as you as I could before your scent faded Jackson and Scott barged in and demanded I get my ass up and act like an Alpha again. Those two really pulled me through it.

"I demanded that we immediately start looking for you three and they informed me that they've already been searching while I was moping. I felt horrible and promised myself right then and there that no matter what happened in the future I would never stop being an Alpha because my pack and family needed me. We looked for you for about two years, all the while I was training to old members of the pack and meeting new ones along the way. Even after two years if we found a small lead we would pursue it until it came up a dead end. Thinking back on it now Erica and Lydia never really helped in searching for you, they would make sympathetic comments every now and then when a lead would go cold but they never actually helped. At the time I just thought they were mourning in a different way than the guy and I but now I know the truth.

"After about a year after you left Erica started showing signs of going rogue. She became very volatile and snappish at everyone. The smallest thing would set her off. She was always wanting to fight dirty during training and often mocked me about being too soft. After she attacked Kyle and left him for dead I knew there was something wrong with her. I didn't have the heart to kill her or turn her over to Chris so I used my Alpha powers and locked her wolf down so she couldn't lose control anymore. I tried to help her get better but seeing you again and knowing what you are to me she must have lost control for the last time. My control lock on her snapped and then all of this happened." He buries his face in the back of Stiles' neck and sighs deeply.

"I'm sorry." Stiles whispers.

Derek makes a noise of surprise against Stiles' neck and pulls back to speak. "Why would you need to be sorry?" he asks confused.

Stiles chuckles dryly. "Because I'm the reason all of this happened. I don't know if we went back in time if we wouldn't leave but I would definitely change a few things."

Derek shakes his head. "No, this is Erica and Lydia's fault. They were so full of hatred and self-loathing that they wanted everyone else to feel the same way. When they saw what you and Danny meant to me and Jackson they used that as leverage to make suffer just like they were on the inside. You three did what any of us would have done if our families and pack were threatened. The fact that you didn't go try and fight them and put everyone at risk says a lot. When the pack and I found out the real reason why you left we didn't angry with you or think you weak we couldn't believe that you would risk your lives and your futures to protect us."

Stiles flushes at Derek's words and ducks his head into his pillow to hide the blush forming on his cheeks. The blush must have spread to his neck because suddenly Derek growls and licks a wet strip from the back of his neck to the shell of his ear. Stiles gasps and arches back into Derek. His ass pushes against Derek's crotch and his head tilts to the side to bare move of his neck to the older man.

Stiles suddenly finds himself on his back with Derek hovering above him. Derek's eyes are shining Alpha red and his pupils are blown wide with lust. Stiles gasps because no one has ever looked at him in that way before. Stiles has only ever been with Danny and Isaac and that was for comfort, love and protection of pack. Even though they all brought pleasure to each other they never looked at each other like Derek is looking at Stiles now. It makes Stiles' breath catch in his throat and his heart constrict in his rib cage.

Derek grins wolfishly before leaning down and capturing Stiles' lips in a wet and dirty kiss. Stiles moans like a five cent whore and arches his body up into Derek's. Derek purrs against his mouth and settles one of his large hands right into the arch of Stiles' back pulling him even tighter against his body.

Stiles immediately opens his legs and wraps one of them around Derek's hip. He pushes up into Derek's body, trying to get friction to his trapped dick, hard inside his tight underwear and sleep pants. Derek chuckles darkly before shoving Stiles back down onto the bed and grinding down on him. Stiles moans out loud in surprise and his whole bodies gives a jerk and a shudder from the feeling of Derek fully settling over him.

Stiles is panting heavily because of the sensations thrumming through his body. He truly never thought he would be able to have this and to have Derek lying on top of him is making his dizzy and winded. He doesn't want it to end though and he wouldn't even imagine asking Derek to move. He'd rather suffocate then have Derek's weight gone from his body.

Derek groans helplessly. "God, look at you. So ready for it I bet you'd beg." Whispers against Stiles' neck.

Stiles nods frantically and his moan cuts off when Derek's teeth puncture his neck. "Please Derek…I need more." he gasps.

Derek grins against his neck and nods. "Oh you'll get more." he growls. He pulls back and drags Stiles' shirt over his head before ripping his own off. Stiles licks his lips at the sight of Derek's stomach and chest finally being revealed to him. He can't help it when he leans up and licks a strip from Derek's happy trail all the way up to one of his nipples.

Derek moans and cradles the back of Stiles' head to keep him close. Stiles nips at Derek's nipple and soothes the hurt by sucking the nipple into his mouth and running his tongue across it. The continued noises coming out of Derek's mouth are like heaven to Stiles' ears and he wants nothing more than to continue making him sound like that.

"God Derek, the sounds you make are both driving me and my wolves crazy and yet calming us all down at once." He whispers amazed.

"Better than a ring?" Derek murmurs.

Stiles suddenly chuckles, open and happy as he smiles up at Derek. "Way better than a ring." He confirms before gripping the back of Derek's neck and bringing him down into a kiss with lots of tongue.

Derek smiles into the kiss and Stiles nearly purrs with pride at making Derek feel that way. He knows there are still a few things he and Derek need to talk about and work out but all of that can wait until tomorrow morning. Tonight is about having what they have always wanted. He knows that when he wakes up in the morning they are going to have to deal with three packs possibly coming together and a rogue werewolf and kanima on the run but he just doesn't care about that right now. And right now he can't bring himself to be upset about that.

Stiles pulls back from the kiss with a gasp. "I need you Derek. Want you inside of me." he says breathlessly.

Derek growls and nods his head. "Supplies?" he husks.

Stiles immediately reaches up under his pillow and pulls out the small unopened bottle of lube stashed there. He always keeps a bottle stashed there so when he's having his private moments he doesn't have to get up and find some lube. He hasn't been able to touch himself in a long while so the lube is still brand new and unopened.

Derek's eyes darken when as Stiles hands him the lube and Stiles feels a zing of excitement when he catches a little bit of jealously in his expression. Probably because Stiles has lube right under his pillow instead of a bedside table or something.

Stiles quickly reaches up and places a smacking kiss to Derek's lips. "That's for my own private time. I've only ever been with Isaac and Danny and that was only for release nothing more. Just us helping each other out because we couldn't even stand the thought of being with anyone but you guys." He tries to appease.

Derek makes a satisfied rumble in his chest and nods. He opens the bottle of lube whiles Stiles pulls his sleep pants down his legs and kicks them away. He immediately flops his legs to the side and plants his feet flat on the bed to reveal himself to Derek. Derek makes another one of those satisfied noises and chuckles. "So eager." He whispers gleefully.

Stiles hums and closes his eyes. "Only for you." he assures. "Now get on with it."

Derek rolls his eyes but Stiles can't tell because his eyes are still closed. Derek pours a liberal amount of lube onto three of his fingers and them rubs them all together to warm the liquid up a bit. He stares at Stiles' body while he rubs his fingers together and can't help but lick his lips at the sight.

Stiles' body is flushed red in random splotchy places and his chest is rising and falling quickly with his labored breathing. His nipples are a dusty pink color and pebbled hard. He has gooseflesh all over his arms and chest and Derek can tell he's holding himself back from arching up into the air.

Stiles makes a whining noise. Derek grins wolfishly and finally brings his fingers to Stiles' ass. He circles his pointer finger around the rim of Stiles' asshole before slowly letting it sink inside. Stiles moans and then bites his bottom lip to squelch the sound, aware that there are four other werewolves with excellent hearing in the house.

Derek shakes his head and removes his finger. Stiles whines softly at the loss. "If I can't hear you then I won't know what you like and don't like." Derek says slyly, also very aware of who and what is in the house.

Stiles barely has time to nod before Derek is sinking his finger back into Stiles' ass along with a second one. This time Stiles moans without care of who can hear him. Werewolves are naturally sexual beings and everyone knows it.

Derek thrusts his fingers in and out for a few seconds before twisting and pushing against Stiles' prostate. Stiles gasps and arches off the bed. He makes a high keening noise and pants. His feet lose purchase on the bed and his legs flop to the side.

Derek grins again, his face beginning to hurt a little in the cheeks but he's too happy to try and stop smiling.

Derek continues to torture Stiles by adding another finger and then another after that. He's up to four by now and he's mercilessly thrusting them in and out of Stiles' body. Only grazing Stiles' prostate on every other thrust inside.

Stiles is withering and wiggling around on the bed, moaning and cursing and babbling things even he doesn't understand anymore. Long gone is his worry about being quiet or private, he doesn't care if he wakes up the entire world in his state of bliss right now. He opens his mouth to bed Derek to fuck him already but the only noise that comes out is a slightly frustrated wail as his body twitches when Derek drags his fingers over his prostate on the next thrust.

Derek chuckles and slows down his thrusting only slightly. "You okay there Stiles?" he teases.

Stiles groans, shakes his head and tries to glare at Derek through slit-ed barely open anymore eyes. "Derek…please." He pants out.

"Please what Stiles?" Derek asks back casually.

Stiles groans again and tries thrusting and wiggling down towards Derek's dick. Derek laughs lightly at this and finally pulls his fingers free of Stiles' body. He immediately grabs a hold of Stiles' thighs and drags him down so that Stiles' ass rests against his bare thighs. Stiles moans this time when the heat of Derek's thighs press against the cool of his bare ass. He loves the feeling though and gently rub circles all over Derek's thighs with his ass.

Derek playfully rolls his eyes at Stiles' desperateness and swats at his ass to get him to stop. When Stiles stills he picks the lube bottle back up and squirts some directly onto his cock. He hisses at the cold liquid on his burning hot rigid length and then strokes himself a few times to rub it all on.

He wipes his hand on the bed cover, grabs back at Stiles' thighs, throws on of Stiles' legs over his shoulder and positions himself right against Stiles' entrance. Stiles has completely gone still at this point but he's still making these small whimpering noises that have Derek twitching and dribbling a drop of pre come right against Stiles' entrance. "You ready?" Derek checks one more time. It's been so long since he's seen Stiles that he needs to make sure that Stiles actually wants this and isn't just caught up in the moment of seeing him for the first time in about eleven years.

Stiles takes a deep breath, looks directly into Derek's eyes and nods confidently. "Yeah Derek, you have no idea how ready I am to finally have you." he confesses.

Derek braces his hands on either side of Stiles' head and slowly pushes forward. It takes a couple of nudges before the head of his dick breaches Stiles' tight entrance. Stiles gasps and tosses his head back into the pillow. Having Derek barely inside of him is already making him feel full and he can't wait until the entire length joins the head.

Derek is holding himself as still as he can, his arms are so tense and his legs are literally shaking with the restraint it's taking not to shove forward and straight into Stiles' open willing body. After a few minutes of calming himself down Derek presses forward a bit more. This time he doesn't stop until he's a good half way inside of Stiles. He groans desperately and rests his forehead against Stiles' collarbone, sucking and licking at the flesh to distract himself from the urge to push claim mate take.

Stiles' breathing is heavy but steady and he smells of nothing but arousal, pleasure and love. Derek shudders at that last emotion and presses in the rest of the way without stopping. He bottoms out within seconds and his balls rest against the curves of Stiles' ass. Being this close to Stiles feels amazing and Derek doesn't want to ever move away again.

Stiles moans deeply when he feels the fronts of Derek's thighs rest against the backs of his own. He feels fuller than he's ever felt before. Having sex with Danny and Isaac was nice and he got off but neither of them ever made him feel as full as he does with Derek inside of him. He's not saying Danny or Isaac are small, because they aren't, but Derek is definitely bigger and the connection they have is even bigger than that.

"Derek…move…you gotta move…please." He chokes out.

Please must be the magic word because Derek pulls out nearly all the way before snapping his hips forward, his balls making a slapping sound when they connect with Stiles' ass. Stiles his head back as much as he can against the pillow and moans deliciously. The skin of his neck and chest is bright red and his cheeks are even redder. He's flushed and it looks amazing against his pale skin.

After the first initial thrust is out of the way Derek is gone, he couldn't stop himself even if they were attacked right now. Being inside of Stiles, feeling that tight wet heat surrounding him, is a feeling like he's never felt before and isn't giving it up for anything. Even death.

He grabs Stiles' leg and pulls it to rest on his shoulder. On the next in thrust he slides deeper than before and they both moan. Derek stops for a moment and grinds his hips in a circular motion while being snuggly fit inside and against Stiles. This motion causes Derek's cock to rub all around Stiles' walls and Stiles can't help but clench his muscles.

Derek moans and his entire body shakes. He's so close to the edge that his balls draw up tight and his stomach clenches. "God Stiles…so close…not sure how much longer I can last." He confesses.

Stiles moans and nods jerkily. "Me too…god me too…don't know how I lasted this long…so full…so good…move." Stiles randomly starts babbling.

Derek chuckles but does as he's told. He drops Stiles' legs, wraps his arms up under Stiles' arms and grips his shoulders. He pulls his body tight against Stiles so they are literally chest to chest and begins thrusting only moving his ass and legs. He uses his grip on Stiles' shoulders to make his thrusts quick hard jabs.

"Fuck!" Stiles shouts out when the next thrust drives Derek's cock right into his prostate.

Derek grins predatorily and keeps his hips in that same position so he can nail Stiles' prostate each and every thrust. Suddenly Stiles' nails are digging into his shoulder blades and not the human ones. Derek moans at the pinching pleasure pain that only makes him thrust harder and faster.

Stiles is moaning nonstop now. His back is bowed, chest pressed to Derek's and his head thrown back with his mouth open wide. His legs are tightly locked around Derek's waist and his thighs are squeezing around his hips. "Close…so close…can't hold off…gonna…DEREK!" Stiles howls out his name as his orgasm is wracked through his body.

Derek can feel Stiles' cock pulsing, trapped between their chests and his entire body is shaking and shuddering and it doesn't seem like it's going to stop any time soon. A couple more thrusts for himself and Derek groans out Stiles' name as he himself comes. Having Stiles still squeezing around him milks every last drop of his orgasm out him.

When they are both done shaking Stiles wraps his arms around Derek's neck and holds him close to his body. "Don't pull out just yet…wanna feel you for a little while longer." He murmurs into Derek's neck where he buries his face.

Derek nods wordlessly and holds Stiles back just as tight. He closes his eyes and breathes in their combined scents. "I love you Stiles." Sighs with happiness.

Stiles hums and kisses the side of his neck. "I love you too Derek. I'm so glad you accidently found me."

**Epilogue**

**9 months later…**

Stiles smiles widely as his beautiful new born baby is handed to him by Deaton. "Congratulations you two, it's a girl." He says with a warm smile.

Stiles looks down at his little baby girl wrapped in a pale pink blanket and sniffs back the tears threatening to fall…again. A large warm hand rests on his shoulder and he looks up to meet the watery smile of his mate. "Isn't she beautiful Derek. She looks just like you when you were a baby." He whispers in awe.

Derek can't help but bend down a kiss her forehead before placing a kiss to Stiles' lips. "You're in there too." He whispers.

Stiles nods and stops fighting the tears. "Yeah…but she definitely has your eyes. So beautiful and unique."

"What are you guys going to name her?" Scott's voice breaks in.

The happy couple look up in surprise, having both forgotten their pack and family was in the same room. There are a few chuckles from some of them and the older people roll their eyes with fond smiles on their own faces. They know what it's like to hold your first child.

Stiles smiles at them and sneaks a look at Derek. "I was think Lauren Jasmine-Elizabeth Hale" Stiles answers.

Derek's head snaps back to stare at him. "You sure?" he asks.

Stiles smiles and looks back down at his daughter one more time. "Yeah…yeah I'm sure. It's the perfect name." he states confidently.

"What does the name mean?" Kyle asks.

This time it's Derek that smiles. "Lauren for my sister Laura, Jasmine for Stiles' mother and Elizabeth for my mother." He answers.

There's a rumble of approval throughout the room and Stiles can smell more than one person's tears. But it's okay this time because the tears are ones of happiness.

Lauren makes a little growling noise and opens her eyes. Stiles smiles down at her and then shifts her so she can see the people gathered around her. "Meet your Pack L-Jay."

Groans sound throughout the room this time and Stiles glares at the people in front of him. "Shut up, L-Jay is a good strong nickname." He protests. "Besides," he says looking back down at her. "I'm the only one that's allowed to call her that." He strokes her cheek with a smile as she closes her eyes and settles back into sleep.

**A/N: I want to thank all of the people who alerted, favorite, followed, reviewed and even just read. This was one of my favorite stories to write and I had a blast with it. I was going to have an entire epilogue but I have had writer's block for the last couple of months and I didn't want to drag the story out and have a crappy ending so I finished this as soon as I got inspiration to. I know I said I was going to have some Jackson/Danny and Isaac/Riley smut in this but with my writer's block I just couldn't get it out of me. I might do a couple of timestamps for the couples before I start on the sequel so there will be smut for them just not in this. Sequel will be up as soon as I can get over this writer's block…sorry for the delays and I hope you liked the ending!**


End file.
